


Moments in Between

by BlueMaize



Series: In The Middle of All Things [3]
Category: Flashpoint (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, references to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMaize/pseuds/BlueMaize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some random scenes that take place during In the Middle of All Things. </p><p>1. Ed learns the hard way that Spike has trouble with the word no. Angst ensues. And hugs.<br/>2. Greg finds Spike sleeping in the closet after a nightmare. More angst ensues.<br/>3. Sam decides to make Spike breakfast on their morning off. It turns out not to be as easy as it sounds.<br/>4. Spike is feeling cold and tense and in need of an Alpha's touch. Ed is happy to oblige.<br/>5. The Alphas decide to take Spike out for dinner. Spike misunderstands. Angst results.<br/>6. Greg has a bad day and Spike's insecurity comes to a head.<br/>7. Combat training leads to injury, and angst of course.<br/>8. Spike has the flu.<br/>9. Five more minutes.<br/>10. Spike has a migraine. Ed has an idea...<br/>11. Spike encounters a bully at the SRU<br/>12. Sam tries to balance out Spike's recent bad experiences with good ones.<br/>13. In the aftermath of chapter 6, Greg decides Spike needs some touch therapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hesitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in full study mode, so not writing anything new for fear it'll push important stuff out of my head. I wrote this a few weeks ago. Takes place pre-bonding, sometime after they get Spike back from the Omega holding centre.
> 
> "No. It's a lovely word our lord gave us to use here on earth when we don't want any cake" - Mrs Doyle.

Greg and Sam were gone for the evening; Sam to stay with his parents and sister, Greg at a departmental meeting that was due to run late into the night. Ed and Spike were alone in the house, watching the game. He curled up next to Ed and they watched in companionable silence. Ed had a few beers and Spike watched in trepidation at each drink, all too aware that when people around him drank he usually wound up the worse for it.

“Time for bed, I think.” Ed said, as the match finished. Spike stood and brought their glasses to the kitchen. When he walked into the hall, Ed was waiting for him.

He found himself pushed against the wall, lips pressed against his. He returned the kiss at first, even as the taste of beer on Ed’s breath brought back unwanted memories. Ed dipped his head lower, mouth on Spike’s neck and hands began to wander. Spike closed his eyes, memories flooding him; other hands, other places. If he just stayed still, it would all be over soon. Tear leaked from his closed lids and slid down his face. A moment later, Ed returned to his mouth and captured it in a kiss.

Everything shifted in an instant. Hands on his face, thumbs brushing the tears from his cheeks.

“Spike?” one whispered word.

He peaked his eyes open to find Ed inches away from his face. His body started to tremble and Ed let him go abruptly, backing away a few steps.

“Buddy, it’s okay. Go on up to bed.”

Spike didn’t need to be told twice. He scrambled up the stairs, away from Ed and went straight to his room. He wished Sam were there, or Greg even. He sat down on the floor in front of his bed and waited. Angry people usually kept drinking. And then they came for him.

He heard footsteps climb the stairs but they moved away from his door and he started to hope he’d escape the night unscathed.

***

Ed splashed water on his face and cursed his stupidity. How had he been so blind as to not notice Spike wasn’t responding to his attentions, at least not in any positive way? Hell, Spike had had tears trailing down his face but he hadn’t made a sound.

He knew he couldn’t just leave it like that. Sam wasn’t due back until tomorrow and who knew when Greg would be home. He was under no illusion that Spike was settled in bed.

He downed a cup of coffee and then went upstairs to the bathroom where he grabbed his toothbrush and some mouthwash, taking a wild stab that the alcohol had something to do with Spike’s reaction.

He’d had three beers and had been pleasantly buzzed but nowhere near drunk. He wondered how much Spike knew about alcohol and being drunk? He wondered how many times he’d suffered as a result?

Realising wondering wasn’t going to get him anywhere, he pulled himself together and went smooth things over.

He knocked on Spike’s door but there was no answer. He pushed the door in and the sight reminded him of Spike’s first night in their house, the light from the hall illuminating an empty bed. He caught sight of Spike easily enough, on the floor in front of his bed. He was still dressed and wide awake, eyes watching him warily.

He didn’t cross the threshold. “Spike, is it okay if I come in?” When Spike didn’t respond, he added. “It’s okay if you want to say no but I’d rather we sort this out now so you don’t spend the night on the floor.”

***

Ed didn’t seem angry, Spike thought. But maybe he was trying to trick Spike? The anticipation had been building, leaving Spike scared and overwrought. He thought maybe he could make this better. He stood and approached Ed where he stood at the door. Then he leaned over and kissed him.

“Spike, what are you doing?” Ed pulled away and regarded him with concern. Spike decided to leave him in no doubt of his meaning. He stepped back and pulled off his t-shirt, letting it fall to the ground before he stepped in to kiss the Alpha again. He moved in earnest only to have Ed gently hold him at arm's length, hands on Spike’s shoulders.

“Spike, you don’t need to do this.”

“I want to.” He responded, trying to move towards the Alpha again. When Ed didn’t let go of his shoulders, he tried another option, hands going to his waistband to push off his sweats.

Hands caught his and pulled his sweatpants back up then returned to his shoulders. “Spike, talk to me.”

But that wasn’t Spike’s plan, distraction was. He returned his hands to his waistband only for Ed to pull his hands away, capturing and holding Spike’s wrists in his hands.

“Stop it Spike. Right now.” And now he _was_ angry and Spike’s plan had backfired. He flinched under Ed’s hands, eyeing the man with wide eyes before dropping his gaze to stare at the floor.

Ed muttered a curse under his breath and let go of Spike, leaning around him to pick up Spike’s shirt from the floor.

“Arms up.” He said softly and Spike obeyed, letting Ed put his t-shirt back on.

Spike tried to calm his breathing but he couldn’t. Ed was angry, Spike had made him angry. He made one last desperate attempt to turn it around. He dropped to his knees and reached for Ed’s belt.

He was relieved when Ed didn’t push him away or try to stop him. He managed to get Ed’s belt undone and reached for his zip.

“Spike, buddy, stop this now. You don’t need to do this. I do not want you to do this. Please, don’t do this.” Ed’s voice was soft but it made Spike freeze. He looked up to find Ed watching him, eyes sad.

He let his hands fall to his sides. “I just don’t want you to be angry. Please don’t be angry.”

“I’m not angry buddy.”

“I’m sorry I cried. I wasn’t… I wasn’t saying no.” He ventured, looking down at Ed’s feet. Hands rested on his shoulders and trembled under them, scared to look up at the other man’s face.

“Buddy, you have nothing to be sorry for. We talked about this, remember, you have the right to say no about anything you don’t want to do. No repercussions.”

Spike risked a glance up as Ed continued talking. “What worries me more is that you didn’t. You didn’t say no even though you clearly wanted to. It must be really scary for you to be afraid to say no like that.”

Ed moved and knelt in front of Spike so they were eye to eye.

“I will never hurt you. Not for any reason. And not if you say no. Okay?”

Spike nodded.

“Good, so let’s practise. Do you want me to kiss you right now?”

Remembering the taste of beer on Ed’s breath, Spike gave a minute shake of his head.

“Okay, so tell me no. I promise you nothing bad will happen.”

Ed leaned in slowly and moved to kiss Spike. Spike was torn. He knew he didn’t want this but he was afraid of the consequences. He couldn’t make a sound but Ed paused, an inch away from Spike’s face, and whispered. “It’s okay. Just say no.”

Spike closed his eyes and the word welled up from inside of him. When it came out, it was a half shout. “No!”

Ed rocked back in surprise and Spike instinctively raised an arm to protect his head.

When he peaked a look at the older man’s face a moment later, he was surprised to find him grinning. “That was pretty good Spike. Let’s go again.”

The fourth time he managed a whole sentence. “No Ed, stop please.” Adding “I don’t want this now.” for good measure.

As he had each of the other times, Ed pulled back immediately. “That was really good Spike. We’ll leave it for tonight okay, it’s late and we’re both tired.”

He got to his feet and reached a hand towards Spike. Spike let Ed pull him to his feet. Ed took two steps back once Spike was standing.

Spike wanted to be near Ed, the fear having worn away. He moved a step toward him tentatively, anticipating rejection. But Ed understood. He opened his arms and let Spike come to him, wrapping gentle arms around him.

There was the sound of the front door opening and Spike tensed in Ed’s arms. “It’s just Greg.” Ed murmured in his ear. “Let’s go down and say hi.”

But there was no need as footsteps were heard on the stairs seconds later. Both Ed and Spike turned to greet Greg but to their surprise it was Sam who appeared at the top of the stairs. He looked flustered and weary.

“Sam, are you okay?” Ed asked and Spike could hear the concern in his voice. “I should never have agreed to go over there. Even with Natalie there it was just…” He trailed off as he caught a look at Spike’s face.

“What’s wrong? Has something happened?”

“We had a bit of a misunderstanding, that’s all.” When Sam’s concern only deepened, Ed added. “We need to do a little work on teaching Spike to say no.”

“We practised.” Spike added brightly, trying to erase the concern from Sam’s face.

“That’s… good.” Sam replied, looking confused.

“Do you want a hug?” Spike offered out of the blue. “It’s okay if you want to say no.” He added

Sam’s response was a tired grin. “Yeah, I’d love a hug.”

Spike detached himself from Ed and wrapped arms around Sam. Ed joined them, hugging Sam from behind. The tension in the young Alpha's body melted within their embrace. Which was exactly how Greg found them, minutes later.

“What’s all this?” he asked, looking tired in his creased uniform.

“Group hug.” Ed replied, as all three men pulled apart. “Want to join in?”

“It’s okay if you want to say no.” Sam added. “Spike’s been practising.”

Spike dropped his eyes a little as Greg glanced at him, the negotiator's keen gaze appraising the situation. “I’d love to join in. If it’s okay with you Spike?”

Spike nodded shyly and took a small step towards Greg. Greg closed the distance between them and enveloped him in a warm hug before reaching out a hand to pull a weary Sam into the embrace, resting a hand on the back of Sam's neck. Ed threw an arm around Sam and pressed close to Spike’s back. Spike let himself relax in his Alphas’ warm embrace. He didn't want to say no to this.


	2. The Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and more angst with a side helping of hurt/comfort. Takes place a few days after Spike's return from the Handling Centre.

Spike was sleeping, warm and safe in the closet where he’d crept in to hide after a nightmare. So he missed the wordless sound of confusion when Greg discovered his bed empty in the middle of the night, or the sound he made when he opened the closet door to find Spike asleep on the floor.

Greg sighed before crouching down and reaching a hand out. He hesitated, fingertips millimetres from touching the Omega, and thought better of it.

“Spike? I need you to wake up for me buddy.”

The Omega stirred, sitting and rubbing his eyes with his hands. “Is there work to do?” his sleepy voice asked.

“No, Spike. It’s still night time.”

Wide eyes were suddenly fixed on him, unblinking.

There were a dozen questions on the tip of Greg’s tongue but he sensed now wasn’t the time to ask them. “Let’s get you back to bed Spike.”

He reached for the Omega but the young man shrank back from his outstretched hand. Another sigh escaped Greg as he let his hand fall to his side.

“Spike?” He kept his voice soft, barely above a whisper.

“I’m okay, you can go back to bed.” There was a pleading quality to Spike’s voice, a wish, a prayer, a plea, that Greg might leave him alone.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Sam had told him about finding Spike hiding in the closet the week before.

The Omega nodded.

“And you feel safe in the closet, huh?” Spike’s reply was a one armed shrug but it was more of an answer than Greg had expected.

“Okay, up you get.” Greg reached for Spike’s arm, undeterred by his skittishness and got them both to their feet and out into the room.

“Come on, come with me.” Greg led him by the arm into the hallway, hesitating for a moment when he’d gotten them that far. He knew Spike felt safer with Sam so he could bring him in to sleep with their youngest teammate, but he wanted Spike to feel safe with him too and this was a chance to gain some ground, so he took it.

He opened his own bedroom door and led Spike inside. He didn’t delay once he’d made up his mind, not giving Spike time to think, time to panic. He pulled back the covers and guided Spike into the bed then moved around to the other side and climbed in himself.

The Omega was still as a statue next to him and Greg turned on his side to watch him.

“Do you have a lot of nightmares.” He asked softly.

“Sometimes.” Spike turned to look at him, the whites of his eyes standing out in the darkness of the room.

“And you feel safe in the closet?”

He nodded.

“And you feel safe with Sam, right? So why not sleep in with Sam after a nightmare? The closet can’t be comfortable.”

Spike was curled on his side, watching him, and though Greg knew he’d heard the question, he didn’t answer.

“Are you scared to bother us at night?”

A short, sharp nod was Spike’s only response, his eyes averted. Greg reached a hand out, letting it rest on Spike’s cheek. Spike’s flinch wasn’t unexpected but Greg knew it was important to persist. Omega’s needed physical contact to form any sort of long lasting bond with an Alpha.

He stroked his hand across the Omega’s skin, touch feather light. Spike shifted abruptly, turning to face away from Greg and towards the door. It might have looked like a rejection except that Spike bent his head forward, baring his neck.

“No Spike, that’s not why I brought you to my bed.” He let his hand drift down to rest on Spike’s shoulder, squeezing gently. Spike turned back to face him, a frown gracing his face, but he didn’t object or shy away when Greg resumed stroking his cheek.

Greg shifted a little closer, noticing how Spike tensed at his proximity before slowly relaxing when Greg did nothing except continue to caress his cheek.

Spike’s eyes began to drift closed, his breathing evening out.

Once Greg was sure he was asleep, he let himself give in to his own exhaustion.

He was woken by a soft cry, opening his eyes to see Spike next to him, body twisting beneath the sheets. He cried out again.

“Spike, wake up now. It’s just a nightmare.”

The Omega woke with a start, disorientated. His eyes met Greg’s and with a quiet whimper he shrank back from the Alpha.

“It’s okay Spike, it was just a bad dream…” Greg started to say, reaching for him, only for the Omega to move back further and then he was gone, a thump following when his body hit the ground.

Greg was across the bed and crouching beside him within seconds, the crumpled, disorientated form of the Omega in a heap on the floor beside the bed.

“Ouch, buddy, you hit the ground pretty hard there. Are you hurt?”

Wary eyes met his and Spike shook his head.

“Here, let’s get you back up on the bed.”

He flicked on the beside lamp before tugging the Omega carefully to his feet and sitting him on the side of the bed.

“Does anything hurt?”

Spike shook his head again. Greg tried not to sigh at their struggling communication. Spike just needed time, that was all.

“I’m sorry I woke you.” And when he did speak, the words ‘I’m sorry’ were almost always the first thing to pass his lips.

“Hey, you have nothing to apologise for. Come on, let’s get you under the covers.”

When they were lying back down, Spike wide awake once more, Greg tried some more questions. “What was your nightmare about?”

Spike turned dark eyes towards him. “Was it about someone hurting you?” Spike nodded.

“An Alpha?” Another nod.

“One of us?” His eyes darted away, looking anywhere but at Greg before he gave an answer, verbal this time. “You haven’t hurt me.”

“That doesn’t mean you haven’t had nightmares about it.”

There was silence between them for a few minutes before, to Greg’s surprise, Spike started to talk again.

“I was fixing equipment but I didn’t finish it fast enough. You said it was okay and you brought me home and I went to bed but then…”

Greg stayed silent, unmoving, hoping Spike would keep talking.

“They dragged me out of bed, tied my hands and whipped me with an electrical cord and then they threw me outside into the rain.”

Spike seemed to realise what he’d said as he looked back at Greg and started babbling. “But it wasn’t _you_ then, it was _him_ , and I deserved it because I was slow and didn’t get my work done.”

Greg could understand what had sparked this particular nightmare. Spike _had_ been fixing equipment at the SRU today and he hadn’t finished. There'd been no sign he was expecting to be punished though he had been a little more subdued than normal. Ed had assumed he was tired and sent him to bed early.

Spike’s babbling abruptly petered off and he slumped down onto the bed, tired eyes watching Greg. “Are you going to beat me?” He asked in a small voice, seeming resigned to his fate.

“No. Never.” Greg replied, shaking his head for emphasis. He anticipated Spike’s next question. “And neither is Ed or Sam, or anyone else.”

“But I didn’t finish…”

“Did you try your best?”

“Yes.” And Greg had no doubt of that. Spike worked hard to please them.

“That’s all we ask. If you don’t finish that just means you need more time or someone to help you.”

He gave Spike a few moments to digest that before bringing up the other issue Spike’s recounting had raised.

“In your dream, when you were being beaten, who was it who was hurting you?” Spike had said _him_.

Spike’s reaction was more violent than Greg had anticipated. Eyes widened, breathing sped up and he moved to scramble off the bed. Greg, remembering Spike’s attempt to run the first week, dived for him, but Spike was already on his feet and scrambling out the doorway. Greg gave chase. “Spike, stop, don’t run buddy.” He called after him.

To his relief the Omega didn’t run for the stairs but rather to his room. Greg slowed as he reached the door, hearing noise behind him and knowing his shouting had roused Ed and Sam.

He stood at the door to the room and called gently. “Spike, buddy? I’m coming in now.” There was no sign of Spike and the closet doors, which he had left open, were closed.

“Greg?” Ed’s voice came from behind him.

“It’s okay Eddie. Spike panicked and ran, but to his room this time. I think he’s in the closet.” Sam was standing behind Ed, looking concerned.

“I’m gonna see if I can coax him out.” Greg said. “We’ll be right out here if you need us.” Ed reassured, Sam nodding in agreement.

Greg steeled himself for the upcoming negotiation as he stepped into the room. He swept the room quickly, reassuring himself that Spike was in fact in the closet when he heard a soft sound from within.

He thought through the possible approaches to getting Spike out. He considered the option of letting Spike stay where he was but couldn’t hold with the idea of leaving the scared Omega in the closet waiting for someone to come for him and dole out whatever awful punishment he was imagining.

He sat on the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight, and decided to try coaxing the Omega out first.

“Spike, it’s Greg. I’m gonna sit here on your bed for a bit while we talk. Or I can talk and you can just listen, if you’d rather.”

A stillness settled across the room.

“I’m not angry with you Spike. I know you’re scared and hurting but I promise you nothing bad is going to happen. You can come out of the closet and we’ll go back to bed and get some sleep.”

He paused and waited, relieved to hear a shuffling from within the closet before the doors opened and a tear stained face peered out at him. Spike stood and made his way towards Greg.

“I’m sorry I ran.” He whispered, pausing just outside of arms reach. “That’s okay.” Greg whispered back. “Can you tell me why?”

Spike visibly hesitated. Another topic that was off limits, Greg guessed, like Spike’s real name. “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. Here, come sit beside me.” He patted the bed next to him. He was expecting the hesitation but it still hurt to see Spike so scared to come within arms reach. He forced himself to stay still and not let his emotions show on his face. Spike didn’t need to carry anyone else’s emotions except his own right then.

When Spike settled on the bed next to him, leaving a gap between them, Greg put an arm around his shoulder and tugged him closer. He was rigid but unresisting, letting Greg move him so he was resting against Greg’s side. Then he rubbed a hand up and down Spike’s arm and waited for him to relax.

The door opened and Ed looked in. “All okay?”

Spike froze at the voice then slid to his knees on the floor, Greg trying, and failing, to keep hold of him.

“Spike?” Greg asked, as Ed said “Buddy?” taking two steps into the room, Sam right behind him.

“Sir, I’m sorry I ran.” Greg could see it was a struggle for Spike to get the words out but it was clear they were directed at Ed.

“It’s okay, buddy. You did the right thing. You got scared and wanted to run but went to your room instead, where we know you’ll be safe. That’s not the same thing as running outside where you might be in danger.”

Ed, appraising the situation, made a quick decision. “Sam and I are going to go back to bed. Greg’ll take good care of you and we’re right down the hall if you need us.”

Greg saw Sam start to protest, silenced by Ed’s hand on his shoulder and a look exchanged between them before the two left the room.

As they left, Spike sagged a little, taking a handful of deep gulping breaths. Tired of watching the emotional seesaw the Omega was going through, Greg took action, kneeling next to him and wrapping arms around him.

There was panic and resistance at first but Greg held on and kept his voice calm and entreating. “Spike, it’s okay. Just breathe for me.” The Omega gave in quickly, due in part to his exhaustion but also to the proximity of Greg’s Alpha scent.

He hugged Spike to his chest as he spoke again. “Shh Spike, it’s alright. You don’t need to run. You’re _safe_ with me.”

The Omega turned his head into Greg’s chest, surrendering to the comfort and safety the Alpha was offering. One hand came up and grasped Greg’s shirt.

Spike took another few shuddering breaths before whispering “I’m not supposed to talk about him.”

“That’s okay buddy.” Greg said, rubbing his hand across the Omega’s back, mindful to be gentle. He was suddenly aware that this was the most physical contact he’d had with Spike since he’d returned from the handling centre.

He shifted, keeping the Omega in his arms, standing them up and moving to lie down on the bed. He pulled the duvet up to cover them. Spike didn’t try to move away, and even latched on tighter when Greg released a hand to turn the light off.

He thought for a moment then started talking softly, telling Spike the story of how he and Ed had joined the SRU. As he spoke, he kept his hand on Spike’s back, rubbing gentle circles.

They fell asleep like that, Spike curled against Greg. He was still there when morning came. Greg smiled down at him when the Omega made a sleepy sound and opened his eyes.

“Morning.”

He could see Spike balance on the edge of panic before settling again. He used two fingers to trace circles on Spike’s temple.

“Do you want me to do… anything?” The Omega asked. It was a very open question, but Greg had a good guess at its meaning given Spike had woken in an Alpha’s arms.

“No, I don’t want you to do anything. I would like to take a look at those wounds on your back and legs. Do you think you might lie on your stomach and let me give them a once over? You’re probably a bit sore after that fall and sleeping on the floor.”

He could see that wasn’t the response Spike expected and the Omega took a moment to ponder Greg’s request. “You won’t do anything else?”

“Nothing you aren’t comfortable with.”

It seemed Spike took Greg at his word, as he sat up, pulling off his top. When his hands moved to his pajama pants Greg stopped him. “You can leave them on, just roll the legs up.” As he did, Greg went to get the first aid kit.

Spike was lying on his side when Greg returned and moved onto his stomach when the Alpha entered the room. The welts on his back were a more subdued red than they’d been the night they’d got Spike back from the handling centre. The cuts were closed and all seemed to be healing well. Greg traced along the skin with the tips of his fingers, feeling for heat and watching Spike carefully for signs of pain.

He checked Spike’s arm and legs as well.

“Let’s have a look at your stomach. I know you’ve a few cuts and bruises there too.”

Spike turned, making a small sound of discomfort as he did, then relaxed back against the mattress.

The bruises on Spike’s stomach had turned a dark purple. Greg traced around them with soft fingertips. “They really worked you over, didn’t they?” he murmured. “I’m sorry Spike, I should have prepared you for the possibility that they were going to take you into custody like that. It just happens so rarely in Omega custody cases that I never really considered it.”

“It’s okay.” Spike reassured him, going so far as to pat Greg’s hand almost absentmindedly. “You came back for me.”

“Did you think we wouldn’t?”

Spike hesitated before replying. “You wanted an Omega who _enhanced_ your team, so why would you want me? I’m not even trained.”

Greg was momentarily stunned. He’d used those words to attempt to explain to Spike how they weren’t planning on breaking him down but building him up, helping him reach his potential.

“I think you misunderstood Spike. You _are_ the Omega who’s going to enhance our team. You don’t need the sort of training the Handling Centre is offering. All you need to know you'll learn with us.”

Spike was frowning again, clearly unconvinced by what Greg was telling him. It would take time and patience, but they'd get there.

"One day at a time Spike. One day at a time." Greg reassured.


	3. Morning Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three guesses as to what I'm supposed to be doing right now. Not this, that's for sure. I actually had another chapter meant to follow on from chapter 2 but it was very heavy on the angst and I decided something more lighthearted was needed to break things up a bit. 
> 
> The Alphas have the day off and Sam decides to start the morning by making Spike breakfast. Not as easy as it sounds.

Spike woke in his own bed, in his own room. The Alphas had the day off today. A knock on his door had him sitting up and Sam poked his head in, a smile on his face.

“Morning! Pancakes or eggs?”

Spike shrugged, giving a small smile in return. “Whatever you’re having.” He didn’t like to make extra work. 

“Nuh-uh. Your choice. I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

“Then I’ll have whatever Greg or Ed are having. Or I could cook?” Spike counter-offered. Not that he knew how. But pancakes couldn’t be that hard surely, whatever about eggs. 

The Alpha frowned in consternation. “You know, you really don’t make it easy to be nice to you.”

Spike’s stomach flipped. Was he being difficult? He didn’t mean to be. He was trying to be helpful. 

“I’m sorry, I… I’m not really hungry.” It was the truth now, his stomach churning.

Sam stepped into the room and took a seat at the end of Spike’s bed.

“Okay, let’s back up a sec. Did I say something to make you uneasy?”

“I…” What could he say? The truth wasn’t always what people wanted to hear when they asked that kind of question.

“Was it about you not making it easy for me to be nice to you?”

Spike nodded. 

Sam flopped onto his back on the bed, yawning and stretching his arms above his head. He was the picture of relaxed and it eased some of the tension building in Spike’s body.

“Well, here’s the thing. We have this whole day off ahead of us, lots of time to ourselves, and I would really like to make breakfast for my Omega. All I need to know is what you’d like to eat. It’s not a trick question Spike, there’s no catch here.”

“But shouldn’t I be cooking for you?” 

“There’s no rule anywhere that says an Alpha can’t cook for his Omega. You can return the favour another day, how about that?”

Spike started to nod until he realised what he’d just agreed to and froze mid movement.

“Spike, was is it?” Sam’s voice was so open and friendly, it uncoiled the words and they slid right off Spike’s tongue. 

“I don’t know how to cook.” He admitted, colour rising on his cheeks as he dropped his eyes.

A hand under his chin directed his gaze upwards. 

“Then I’ll teach you, if you like.”

Spike nodded eagerly, then, on impulse, leaned over to hug the Alpha sitting next to him. “Thank you.”

“It’ll be my pleasure Spike. You don’t know how happy it makes me to see you smile.”

Spike blushed again, for an entirely different reason. “Um… pancakes. I’d like pancakes for breakfast. Please.”

Sam’s happy smile turned into an out and out grin. “Sure. You want your first cooking lesson now or do you want to just come keep me company while I cook?”

“I’d like to learn. So I can return the favour.” There was a half second pause, before he added. “And I like to see you smile too.”

Sam grinned again before leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to Spike’s lips. It took the Omega by surprise and he could only stare open-mouthed at Sam’s back as he headed towards the door. “Coming Spike?” he called over his shoulder and Spike hurried to follow.

***

Ed arrived into the kitchen and burst into laughter at the scene in front of him. 

There was pancake batter everywhere, including the walls, the ceiling and Spike’s hair. 

Spike looked unnerved by his reaction until Sam joined in the laughter and the Omega let a small smile grace his face. 

“How’s breakfast coming?” Ed asked, when he’d gotten his breath back. 

“It’s a work in progress. Give us fifteen to get things straightened out.”

When Ed returned, Greg in tow, order had been brought to the chaos. The walls, ceiling and Spike’s hair were damp but free from batter and a plate of neatly stacked pancakes sat in the centre of the table, a plate of bacon and pot of freshly brewed coffee next to it.

“So Spike cooked his first batch of pancakes.” Sam announced as they sat down at the table. 

“These look great Spike.” Greg complimented.

Ed tucked in before adding his own praise. “They taste just perfect. Good job Spike.”

The Omega glowed under their praise and needed less prompting than usual to dig in himself. 

“Can you teach me how to make eggs next?” The Omega asked, directing his question to Sam.

“Sure.” The younger Alpha replied easily, “But Greg is really the expert when it comes to eggs. I’m sure he’d be happy to teach you too.”

Greg nodded as he took a sip of coffee.

“And Ed can teach you how to cook the perfect steak. And if you ask really nicely, Jules might even share with you the recipe for her famous brownies.”

Spike’s eyes grew wider as the conversation continued and Ed decided to intervene before he could get overwhelmed.

“There’ll be plenty of time for all that over the next few months. Pancakes are a good place to start. I, for one, am happy for you to keep practising.”

“And next time, we’ll aim to keep the batter in the bowl or on the pan.” Sam joked, and a surprised laugh escaped from Spike, which set Sam off again.

Greg and Ed exchanged grins as the laughter grew. Today was going to be a good day.


	4. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spike is feeling cold and tense and in need of an Alpha's touch. Ed is happy to oblige.
> 
> No idea where this came from. I think it's to balance out all the angst to come...

Spike was on the couch watching a movie with Ed. The room was in darkness except for the flickering screen. It was a crime drama, dark and intense, and it seemed to have Ed riveted.

Spike tried to focus on it too but the story had him uneasy. He drew his knees up, wrapping his arms around them. It wasn’t just the story; he felt cold and empty. He was so close to the Alpha but they weren’t touching and Spike wanted, no _needed_ , something from the other man.

He glanced towards Ed, the Alpha completely absorbed in what they were watching. Spike let his hands drop to his side and inched sideways towards him. He paused and waited. The Alpha didn’t react. He let another minute pass before he shifted closer again, feeling the fast beat of his heart beneath his ribs.

He moved slowly, creeping his way across until he was just touching the Alpha. He felt Ed still as he made contact and couldn’t hide the shiver that wracked him.

An arm wrapped around his shoulders and he leaned in towards Ed, turning his head so he could press his face into the Alpha’s side. He shivered again and curled a little tighter into Ed, bringing his knees up towards his chest again.

Ed grumbled under his breath and shifted, arm around Spike’s shoulder’s tightening while the second slipped beneath his knees and lifted him. He was tugged onto Ed’s lap, his head brought to rest against Ed’s chest. The Alpha’s hand moved from around his shoulder to run light fingers through the Omega’s hair, his other hand resting across Spike’s knees.

“You okay?” Ed murmured.

“Yeah.” He whispered back.

He peeked upwards to see the Alpha peering down at him, a hint of concern on his face. “You don’t like the movie?”

“It’s okay. I’m just…” he trailed off, at a loss for words.

“Just what?” Ed questioned softly.

“Cold.” How could he explain the empty, untouched feeling that had unsettled him.

“You want a blanket?” Ed shifted as if to get up.

“No. Not that kind of cold. Cold… inside.” He couldn’t articulate the feeling any better, ducking his head and burrowing against the Alpha’s chest again.

The Alpha’s hands moved, one around his upper body, the other beneath his knees. Spike tensed, anticipating being dumped unceremoniously from the Alpha’s lap, but Ed merely tugged him closer, shifting Spike’s upper body forward and bending his head down before tucking him back against his chest.

Spike didn’t know what Ed was doing until warm fingers settled on the nape of his neck. Another shiver hit him before the pads of Ed’s fingertips began to trace light circles across his sensitive skin.

There was a pause as Ed lifted his fingers, followed by an odd sound he couldn’t place. When the fingers returned they were warm and… wet? He suddenly understood the sound he’d heard. Ed had sucked his fingers, coating them with saliva. The effect was odd, a tingling spreading from where his fingers contacted Spike’s skin.

“An Alpha’s saliva is imbued with bonding hormones, especially when they’re in proximity to an unbonded Omega. Contact with the skin is just enough to bring up the endorphin levels and hormones in an Omega but not enough to counteract the effect of your suppressants.”

The skin beneath Ed’s fingers began to heat, the warmth spreading through him up to his head and down to his fingers and his toes. He let out a contented sigh and sagged against the Alpha’s body, tension melting away.

“Feel better?” Ed low voice roused him.

“Mm-hmm. Warm. Tingly. ‘s good. Thanks Ed.”

Spike drowsily lifted his head and placed a kiss on Ed’s face. He was aiming for his cheek but caught his chin.

Ed chuckled softly, catching hold of Spike’s chin and pressing his lips to Spike’s. The warmth and tingling intensified and a moan escaped him as Ed pulled away. “My pleasure, Spike.”

“Mine too.” The Omega mumbled in response, head pressed to Ed's chest, the Alpha's heartbeat a reassuring thump in his ear. 


	5. First Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphas decide to take Spike out for dinner. Spike misunderstands. Angst ahoy.

Spike had been back from the handling centre only a few days when the Alpha’s decided to go out for dinner. They’d talked about it at work that morning.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about being left alone at their home. His handlers sometimes left him alone, but usually they tied him up or locked him in somewhere.

He wondered if the Alphas would tie him up? He hated that, being unable to use his hands. Maybe they’d just lock him in the closet in his room? That wouldn’t be so bad, he kind of felt safe in there.

When they got home the Alphas went to get ready. Spike went to his room, opening the closet to have it ready before sitting on his bed. He could hear the Alpha’s laughing and joking. They seemed happy, which helped Spike stay calm.

He wondered how long they’d be and it spurred him to get up and go to the bathroom. He might not get the chance for a while. He met Ed, freshly showered, on his way out of the bathroom.

“Hey, why don’t you grab the next shower before Sam gets the bathroom? You know what he’s like.”

Spike wasn’t sure why he needed to shower, but he didn’t like to question his Alphas, especially Ed.

He showered, put his clothes back on, and returned to sitting on his bed. He was starting to feel a little nervous. What if someone broke into the house and tried to hurt him or take him away? If he was in the closet they probably wouldn’t find him but still…

He was lost in his thoughts when Sam came in, all smiles and enthusiasm. “Hey Spike.” His face fell a little as he caught sight of the Omega. “You’re not dressed…”

Spike looked down at himself. He was, very clearly, dressed. Confused he looked back up at Sam. “How about some of the clothes Greg got you?” Sam said, going to the dresser. He pulled out a pair of jeans, a white tee and a navy shirt and handed them to Spike before walking to the window and peering out. Spike took that as his cue to change. He didn’t really like the jeans, he didn’t usually wear them and the heavy rough material rubbed on his welts. Still, if it was what his Alpha wanted…

Sam turned around and smiled broadly when he caught sight of Spike. “You look good, really good.”

Spike’s heart skipped a beat at the look on Sam’s face. He took a chance to ask for something. “Sam, can you leave my hands free please?”

Now it was Sam’s turn to look confused, frowning back at him. Spike’s heart jumped for a very different reason. “What do you mean Spike?”

“I’m sorry, it’s okay, I’ll do whatever you want.” Spike’s heart began to race. He should have just stayed quiet.

Greg chose that moment to enter. “Ready to go?”

Sam was still looking perplexed but he shook it off and smiled. “Yep, we’re ready.”

“Are you hungry Spike?” Greg asked. Spike hesitated. He was, but he didn’t want to delay his Alphas. He shook his head instead.

Greg frowned and Spike’s heart thumped again. He just couldn’t seem to say the right thing today.

“You didn’t eat much at lunch. Are you feeling okay?”

He nodded quickly but Greg still looked unhappy, reaching a hand towards him. Spike flinched back on instinct, hands going up to protect his head. The Alpha’s breath caught, eyes sad. “It’s okay Spike, I just want to check you’re not running a temperature.”

Spike forced himself to drop his hands and take a step closer to Greg, letting the older man rest a palm on his forehead for a few moments. “Well you don’t feel feverish but you do look pale. Are you sure you’re up for this?”

Spike nodded, trying to look enthusiastic. He didn’t want to disrupt his Alphas’ plans. He took a step towards the closet, hoping it’d be their choice for his confinement

“Alright then, come on, let’s get going.” Greg said, heading to the door. Spike, a little crestfallen, followed him out. There were a few other places he could think of that they might secure him but Greg led him down the stairs and to the front door where Ed was waiting. Ed let out a low whistle when he caught sight of Spike and grinned. “Wow, you clean up well. Come on, let’s head out.”

Spike was surprised to find himself herded outside and into the back of the car next to Greg. Sam drove, Ed relaxing in the passenger seat.

He tried to figure out what was going on. They clearly didn’t want to leave him home alone but unless they were planning on dropping him back to the SRU there was really only one option. The trunk. His heart sank.

He hated being put in the trunk. Dark and cramped, too warm or too cold depending on the season. And they always, always tied his hands, because they knew he could work out a way to get out left to his own devices.

“Something wrong, Spike?” Greg’s gentle voice interrupted Spike’s spiraling thoughts. He decided it was worth the risk to ask again. “Can… can you leave my hands free. Please?”

Like Sam, Greg looked perplexed at the question. “What do you mean?”

“I won’t try to escape.” Spike spoke in earnest, as Ed turned around in his seat to look at him.

“We know that Spike.” Greg reassured, still seeming confused and exchanging a look with Ed.

“Guys, we’re here.” Sam said, as they pulled into a parking lot. “Just in time too, reservation’s for seven thirty.”

Spike got out, trying to ignore the panic welling up inside him, his palms sweating, stomach churning. It was cold out, the chill in the wind biting at his exposed skin.

As he walked around to the trunk a numbness settled over him. It would only be a few hours. He could handle being cold for a few hours.

“Spike?” He heard footsteps and Ed came around the side of the car to stand in front of him.

“Please don’t tie my hands, I won’t try to escape.” His arms were wrapped tightly around himself in an attempt to keep calm.

“Escape from where?” Ed asked, seeming bewildered.

“From the trunk.”

Ed frowned at his response, leaning over and opening the trunk, looking from it to Spike in confusion. Spike looked too. It would be a tight fit, with an emergency pack, their vests and the gun safe already in there. And it would be cold, there wasn’t even a blanket. Still, he’d survived worse.

He moved to sit on the edge and swung his legs inside. As he did he saw Ed move towards him purposefully and he couldn’t hide a sad sigh even as offered his hands up, wrists together. He guessed they didn’t trust him not to run, not that he could blame them since he’d done just that only weeks before.

There was a pause before warm hands encircled his wrists, holding them gently.

“Spike, buddy, what’s all this? You know why we’re here right?” Ed bent down a little trying to catch Spike’s eye as he spoke. There were no cuffs in sight. The Alpha seemed uncertain, hands on Spike’s wrists tentative.

“You’re here to have dinner.” It had to be a trick question, didn’t it?

“And what are you going to do while we have dinner?” There was an incredulous note to the tone of the Alpha’s voice that the Omega couldn’t understand. Was he angry Spike had asked to have his hands free?

“Lie in the trunk, stay still and not make any noise.” Spike supplied readily. He knew his place. “You can tie my hands, I’m sorry I asked you not to.”

There was a long silence.

“Why the hell…” Sam started to ask but stopped when Spike flinched at his tone. Ed’s hands were still holding his wrists, grip a little firmer now, and his thumbs traced circles across Spike’s skin, the touch oddly calming.

“Spike, aren’t you hungry?” Ed asked, his entreating tone coaxing the Omega to look up at him.

“I don’t know.” His reply was a whispered truth, his stomach churning. What did it matter?

“Well, how about you come on in with us and see if anything on the menu looks good. We think you’ll like it.”

Ed moved as he spoke, helping Spike out of the trunk and back to his feet before wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Spike let himself be guided towards a softly lit building, his world suddenly in freefall. Sam and Greg were walking behind them. They entered the foyer and a waiter approached. “Good evening Greg, gentleman. Table for four in the back, as arranged.”

“Thanks Rob. This is Spike.”

“Welcome Spike.” He didn’t seem fazed when Spike didn’t manage a reply, leading them to their table while chatting to Greg and Sam. His familiarity told Spike the Alphas had been here before. The other big revelation was slow in coming. Rob had said ‘table for four, as arranged’. The Alphas had planned to bring him with them into the restaurant.

Spike had never been out in public as an Omega. It sent him into a bit of a tailspin as they reached the table and the Alpha’s moved to sit. Instinctively he dropped to his knees beside the table, head down.

There was an abrupt silence from all three. He flinched when a hand settled on his shoulder.

“No buddy, no kneeling. Come on, up you get. You can sit down here, next to Greg.” Ed gently directed him into a seat as Rob returned with menus and read them the specials for the evening before leaving them to choose.

“What do you feel like Spike?” Greg asked. “Pizza, pasta?”

Spike, looking down at the menu, was easily overwhelmed by even that supposedly simple question. “I don’t have any money.” He blurted out. There was a momentary pause and looks of surprise on all three of his Alpha’s faces.

“We’re your Alphas, you let _us_ worry about that.” Sam said firmly.

“What do you feel like?” Ed asked. “I’m thinking pizza with pepperoni.”

“Pasta carbonara for me.” Greg said.

“Pizza with everything except mushrooms.” Sam added.

They turned to look expectantly at Spike. “I… you don’t need to get me food. I can eat when we get home.” Did Alphas usually feed their Omegas when they ate out? Spike didn’t imagine so.

“We’d like you to eat here, now, with us.” Greg said.

“Does pizza sound good to you?” Ed asked when Spike didn’t reply.

He nodded slowly, relieved someone was making the decision for him.

“What toppings would you like?” Greg nudged.

“Um…” Spike couldn’t think. He wanted to hide under the table, out of sight. As it was he was as curled in on himself as he could manage.

“Spike likes sweetcorn, ham and peppers.” Sam supplied. “Right Spike?” He nodded, surprised the Alpha remembered. “Great, anything else? Pepperoni, mushroom?” Ed asked. He shook his head, returning his gaze to the tabletop. It was all a little too much.

When Rob returned to take their orders, Ed ordered for Spike.

“So Spike,” Greg began when Rob had left. “It seems like you missed that we were taking _you_ out for dinner this evening. I’m sorry we didn’t make it clearer.”

Greg’s voice was calm and conversational and it put Spike at ease enough to take in their surroundings. Their table was away from the main floor of the restaurant. There were people at other tables, mostly couples, but the lighting was soft and no one was looking in their direction so Spike felt brave enough to watch them.

“Did you really think we’d tie you up and lock you in the trunk?” Sam sounded upset. It set Spike’s heart racing again and he dropped his gaze. “Sam!” he heard one of the others say in admonishment.

“I… I thought you were going to leave me at home, maybe locked in the closet, but then you brought me with you so I knew it had to be the trunk.”

Spike spoke to the table, afraid to look up. A hand closed over his, squeezing gently and he didn’t quite manage to hide his flinch.

“I don’t understand why I’m here.” He whispered.

“Because you’re our Omega and we enjoy your company.” Greg replied.

Could it really be that simple? He looked up to see hopeful, earnest expressions on all three of the Alpha’s faces.

“So I don’t have to go in the trunk?” he asked.

“Never.” Ed replied.

They were interrupted by the arrival of their food.

***

They didn't dawdle at the restaurant, Spike so clearly uncomfortable with their surroundings. Finally home, Sam took him upstairs while Greg and Ed locked up. Greg checked the back door and turned to find Ed standing in the middle of the kitchen.

“That wasn’t what I’d hoped for our first night out.” Greg said tiredly.

“I can’t believe we had to explain to Spike that we weren’t going to leave him locked in the trunk of our car while we ate dinner. He must have been terrified.”

“You know he asked each one of us not to bind his hands?” Sam spoke up from the doorway before coming in and leaning heavily against the counter.

“We know he’s had a lot of conditioning, and his idea of normal is skewed by his experiences. Today has shown us that even more clearly.” Greg said with a sigh. “But we shouldn't wait too long before taking him out again…” He trailed off as he caught sight of the Omega hovering in the doorway.

“Hey Spike. Come on in. Are you okay?” Spike nodded as he stepped into the room, arms wrapped around his stomach.

“Did I do something wrong?” His eyes were darting around the room not quite meeting anyone’s eyes.

The three Alphas exchanged looks. “No Spike, why would you think that?” Greg kept his voice calm seeing that the Omega was already spooked.

“You can tie my hands if you want. I won’t struggle, I promise. I’m sorry I asked you not to.”

Spike must have overheard some of their conversation and misinterpreted what it was that had upset them.

“Spike, come on over here.” The Omega moved slowly towards Greg, head down.

“Can you hold your hands out for me?”

Spike held out two shaking hands, keeping his gaze trained on the floor. He bit back a quiet sound of fear when Greg reached for him but, as promised, he didn’t resist.

“You haven’t done anything wrong Spike. We’re not upset with you. We’re sad that you thought we’d do that to you. You’re important to us and we’re going to take really good care of you.”

Dark eyes peered up at them, muddied with fear and confusion.

“What did they use to tie you up?” Greg asked, as he pushed Spike’s sleeves up to examine his wrists. There were fading red marks from the recent times he’d been cuffed but beneath them, Greg found faint white lines.

“Handcuffs, zip ties, rope, wire…” Spike listed off the things he’d been bound with as Ed and Sam moved closer to them. Greg showed them Spike’s arms. “Scars on both wrists, faint but they’re there.”

Ed took one hand in his, stroking a firm thumb across his wrist. “Yeah, I thought I felt them earlier. Probably from the wire, that stuff really cuts into the skin, huh Spike?”

As a few errant tears slipped down pale cheeks, Greg let go of the Omega’s wrist and cupped his cheek, brushing them away.

Ed moved to hold Spike’s hand between both of his, giving it a gentle squeeze to bring Spike’s attention to him.

“You’re only starting to learn what being our Omega means. It means you’ll be safe, warm, dry, well fed and happy. It means we won’t be tying you up or locking you in a trunk or a closet. Do you understand what I’m saying?” Ed asked.

Spike nodded hesitantly. “I guess…”

“But you’re not sure you can believe us yet.”

He bit his lip, avoiding their eyes. “It’s okay Spike. It’s early days. Give it time. Give _us_ time.” Greg said.

“Will you sleep in with us tonight? Please?” Sam asked. They were all feeling it, the need to keep him close, keep him safe, images of Spike tied up and locked into a small space, scared, cold and hurting, playing on all their minds.

The Omega nodded slowly. “Okay.”

They made their way upstairs, Sam leading Spike by the hand. When they got to the landing, Sam said something into Spike’s ear and the Omega disappeared into his room. Greg grabbed some clothes to sleep in, changed quickly, brushed his teeth and headed into the master bedroom. Spike arrived a moment later and for a minute the two of them were alone.

“Long day, huh?” Greg asked. He didn’t get a reply but that was no surprise. “Why don’t you get into bed. You must be exhausted.”

Spike climbed in stiffly, moved to the centre and laid down on his side. Greg suspected there was lingering discomfort from Spike’s abuse at the Handling Centre.

“Do you need something for the pain Spike?”

A shake of his head was the only reply.

Sighing for what seemed like the nth time that day, Greg got into bed, lying face to face with the Omega. “Safe, warm, dry, well-fed, _free from pain_ and happy. _That’s_ what we’re aiming for.” Greg caught a glimpse of yearning in Spike's expression, something he'd seen once or twice before. Spike desperately wanted what they were offering but didn't yet trust that it wasn't too good to be true.

“Can…” To Greg’s surprise, Spike made his second request of the day and it was nothing like the first. “Can I listen to your heartbeat while I fall asleep?” It took Greg a moment to work out what Spike was actually asking for. He meant like the other night when he’d slept lying against Greg’s chest.

“Of course. Come here.” He shifted towards Spike and the Omega moved willingly into his embrace, resting a tired head against him.

“That’s a sight for sore eyes.” Ed whispered from the doorway a few minutes later. Sam was standing next to him, a relieved smile on his face.

Sam slipped into bed to lie next to Spike, while Ed turned the light off and followed him a moment later.

It was Sam who had the nightmare that night, jerking awake with a shout, pale and unsettled. Spike’s quiet voice broke the stillness that followed, renewing Greg’s hope that one day Spike would be all those things they’d promised him and more.

“It’s okay Sam, it was just a nightmare. You’re safe. You can go back to sleep.” Because, Greg knew, Spike wouldn’t assure anyone else they were safe unless he was feeling safe too.


	6. Secure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg has a bad day and Spike's insecurity comes to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what chapters two and five were leading up to. Lots of heavy angst and hurt/comfort. References/inferences to past physical and sexual violence. The opposite of light and fluffy, and probably not one to read if you're feeling the wrong side of happy.

Greg was still angry. Spike could see it, though he wasn’t shouting or banging things. He’d spent hours in meetings over a claim made about Team One’s behaviour during a call. Then he’d gotten another phone call after he’d come home and for the first time ever, Spike had heard him shout.

So Spike tiptoed around, giving the Alpha space to relax and staying out of his way. He hid in the kitchen, doing the washing up. There was a noise, the creak of a floorboard and he turned, the mug in his hands slipping from his grasp and hitting the floor, smashing into pieces.

Two things flickered through his mind as he stared dumbly at the broken cup; the first being that that had been Greg’s _favourite_ mug, the second that there were footsteps hurrying towards him.

He crouched down and started picking up the jagged pieces, being careful not to cut himself.

“Spike, everything okay?” Greg asked as he entered the kitchen. Spike could see the the downturn of the Alpha's mouth, the crease of his forehead.

“I broke your mug. I’m sorry.” It had been a mug with a smiling sunflower, given to Greg by a little girl he’d saved.

Greg got the dustpan and brush and bent down to help, sighing when he caught sight of the sunflower. He quickly swept up the pieces and Spike threw the remaining ones into the pan. Greg got rid of them into trash.

“No harm done.” He said to Spike as he left the kitchen but Spike could see the anger simmering beneath the surface.

Spike thought maybe there was a way to help Greg release his anger and tension. It wouldn’t be fun for him, but an Omega needed to make sacrifices for the good of his Alpha and Spike wanted so much for Greg to see he was a _good_ Omega.

He checked to make sure Greg was in the living room and crept upstairs. Ed was having drinks with his brother and Sam was out with his army buddies. He went to Greg’s dresser, opening a few drawers until he found what he was looking for. He sighed a little as he picked up the belt. He would be a good Omega. He would.

He went downstairs and poked his head into the living room. Greg was sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table. The television was on but the sound was off and Greg was staring at it, not really seeing it.

His phone beeped and he looked at it, reading what Spike guessed was a text. “Damn it.” He muttered, tossing the phone onto the table in front of him.

Spike gathered up his courage and went in, taking a seat next to the Alpha. “Here.” he said, reaching out to lay the belt in Greg’s hand. “It’ll help.”

Greg’s hand closed around the leather and he looked down at it and back up at Spike. Spike knelt on the floor, pulling his shirt up and over his shoulders and moved to brace himself on the table.

“Spike?” Greg sounded lost and confused. Spike had to be a good Omega. “You can take it out on me. Your anger. It’ll help.”

“Spike, I am not going to…”

“I broke your mug. Your _favourite_ mug. With the sunflower. From the little girl.” Spike added.

“Spike. Get up.” Greg’s tone was angry, like when he’d been shouting on the phone, though his voice wasn’t raised. Spike sat up, letting his shirt fall to cover his back and turned to look at him. Greg held out the belt towards him. “Take it. Put it back where you found it. Now, Spike.” He snapped, when Spike hesitated. He took the belt from Greg, got up and left the room. He dithered for a moment in the hallway. He’d been trying to be a good Omega, but it hadn’t worked. Greg was still angry, maybe even angrier.

Climbing the stairs, belt in hand, he went and sat in his room, on his bed. The Alphas had got him a new bedspread. And an alarm clock. And a lamp. They were very good to him, but he couldn’t work out how to repay them. They wouldn’t have sex with him. They didn’t use him to relieve tension or anger. They didn’t even let him work to earn his keep, except getting him to fix things now and then.

He heard footsteps on the stairs and Greg stood in his doorway.

“Can I come in?”

And they _asked_ before they came into his room. As if he had a right to say no. As if he had a right to a room of his own.

He nodded, words not coming out. Greg came in, catching sight of the belt still in Spike’s hands. He hadn’t put it back like he'd been told. Another mark against him. Surely Greg would have to punish him now? He was almost relieved when Greg reached a hand out and took the belt from Spike’s grasp.

It would hurt, but he’d be a good Omega. He turned to kneel on the bed. “No, Spike. Turn around.” He did, trying and failing to hide his nervousness.

“Come on, come with me.” Greg said and Spike got up and followed him to his bedroom. There, Greg went to his dresser, opening the drawer where his belts were kept. He put the belt Spike had taken back in and closed it. Spike couldn’t hide his disappointment.

“Spike, did you break the mug on purpose?” Greg asked, hands still on the drawer.

Spike instinct was always to be truthful, unless a lie would help his Alphas, and the word no was on his lips when he had second thoughts. If he told Greg he’d done it on purpose, Greg would _have_ to punish him, giving the Alpha a release for his anger.

“Yes. I broke it on purpose.” He answered.

Greg opened the drawer again and some of the weight on Spike’s shoulders eased, even as his stomach flip-flopped. He looked up to find Greg watching him carefully through the mirror on the dresser. He closed the drawer again, without taking the belt out, and Spike couldn’t help the renewed surge of disappointment.

***

It had been a long day and was only getting longer. Spike handing him a belt to beat him with as a form of stress relief was the last thing Greg expected or needed.

What was even more unexpected though, was Spike lying to him.

“Is that the truth Spike?” he asked, as Spike admitted to having broken the mug on purpose. Spike shook his head after a moment, looking ashamed.

“Then why did you say yes?” Greg was trying to work out what was going on with him.

“I want to be a good Omega. I want to be useful.”

Oh. Now it was starting to make sense.

“So if I take my anger out on you, I’d feel better and you’d feel useful. Is that how it goes?” Greg asked.

Spike nodded. “Or… we could have sex?” he offered, hesitantly. “That would make you feel better.” He added softly.

“No Spike, hurting you… hurting you would not make me feel better.” Greg said with a sigh, unable and unwilling to hide his sadness.

Spike’s next words were heartbreaking. “Are you sure? Maybe you should try it and see.”

“Maybe I should try beating or raping you in case it makes me feel better?” Greg asked flatly, following it up quickly before Spike could answer in the affirmative. “No Spike, I am certain that hurting you would make me feel worse.”

Spike’s face fell.

“Do you know what would make me feel better?” Greg asked and Spike perked up. “Anything, I’ll do anything.” And, yeah, Greg should have anticipated that reaction.

“Can you teach me how to play Mario Kart?”

There was a long pause. Clearly his request was miles away from what Spike had expected. “You want to play Mario Kart?” He asked in confusion. “I want to play Mario Kart.” Greg confirmed. “And I was hoping you could teach me.”

“Okay. I can do that. Now?” Spike was still uncertain, as it waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“No time like the present.” Greg said with forced cheer.

Spike turned towards the door and he hated having to do this, knowing the Omega's likely reaction, but it needed to be said.

“Oh and Spike, I know why you did it, but I don’t like being lied to. Please don’t do it again.”

Spike paled and turned back to him. “I’m not going to punish you” Greg added quickly, “because that is not something I would ever do and that’s not how people learn right from wrong. We are going to talk about it, but not now. It’s been a really long day and I’d like to play some Mario Kart.”

***

Spike led the way downstairs and set up the console in the living room. The xbox was Sam’s, and he didn’t have permission to play it, but he was afraid to ask Greg to call him. If there was punishment he’d just have to take it. He was overdue at this stage.

He handed Greg a controller and took a seat next to him. He spent a few minutes talking Greg through the controls and they started a game. Greg caught on quickly and he seemed to enjoy it. Laughing each time he crashed and enthusiastically crashing into other players. They played game after game until Spike’s eyes grew tired. The tension had left Greg and the Alpha was relaxed and smiling.

As they finished up, Spike disconnected the console and put the game away. He sighed a little as he did, remembering he still had to admit to Sam about using it.

“What's the matter Spike?” Greg asked gently. “Will Sam be angry, about the xbox?” he asked him. “No, of course not, why would he be angry? He knows how much you like playing.” When Spike bit his lip, unsure, Greg pulled out his phone. “I’ll call him.” He got up and left the room.

***

“Hi Greg.” Sam’s cheerful voice came through loud and clear. In the distance Greg could hear the beat of music. He recalled Sam telling him Paul’s preference for loud venues with plenty of floorspace on their nights out.

“Hey Sam, sorry to pull you away. Everything’s okay but Spike’s been having a tough evening. We played some Mario Kart but I think he’s scared you’ll be angry he didn’t ask your permission. Do you think you could reassure him? I’m not sure I’ll get him to sleep otherwise.” And the thought of Spike lying awake worrying about being punished for something as innocuous as a video game was more that Greg’s tired mind could take.

“Of course. Do you need me to come home?”

“No, no. There’s no need, I can handle it.”

“Okay, put Spike on and I’ll talk to him.”

Greg walked back into the living room. Spike was sitting on the couch. He looked at the phone in trepidation. “Here, Sam wants to talk to you.”

***

“Sam?” Spike said into the phone. 

“Hey Spike.” Came the Alpha’s voice, sounding happy.

“I played your xbox without permission. I’m sorry.” The words rushed from Spike.

“Spike, you can play whenever you want. You don’t need my permission. I’m not angry, you’re not in any trouble.”

“Are you sure?” Spike asked.

“I’m sure.” Sam’s voice was gentle but firm.

“Okay. Thanks Sam.”

“No problem, Spike. I’ll be home later. Don’t wait up.”

The call clicked off and Spike handed the phone back to Greg.

“Everything okay?” Greg asked.

“Everything’s okay.” Spike replied.

***

When they reached the top of the stairs, Greg paused. He knew Spike was always a little on edge when all three Alphas weren’t there at night. He usually slept in with whoever was home. “Spike, would you like to sleep in with me tonight?”

“Of course, if you want me to.” He replied.

“Do you know what really makes me happy Spike? Apart from playing Mario Kart with you, of course. What makes me happy is knowing what you really want, not what you think will please me or anyone else. Where would _you_ like to sleep tonight?”

Spike looked back at him, eyes wide. “With you. I’d like to sleep with you.”

“Alright. We’ll sleep in the master bed, that way when the others come home they can join us.”

A few minutes later they lay side by side in the bed with the lights off. Even though he couldn’t see him, Greg knew Spike was awake, could feel the tension radiating from him.

He turned to face him. Sometimes the Omega was so hard to read and other times, he was an open book.

“Spike?”

“I’m sorry I lied to you.” And there it was, the one situation they’d left untackled. Greg, worn out as he was, knew neither of them would get any rest if they didn’t work it out.

“It’s okay. I understand why you did it. You thought you were helping me.” Helping him by offering himself up as a punching bag or a… Greg shut down that train of thought quickly. It would only reignite the anger he’d been trying to dispel all day.

They talked for a few more minutes, Greg gently impressing on Spike how him being truthful was important and how all he and the other Alphas wanted was for Spike to be happy. They didn’t want or need him to be a ‘good Omega’. He had one question he decided needed tackling.

“Spike, did you really want me to hit you with the belt?” He had to ask, wanting to know if maybe Spike enjoyed being hurt.

His eyes had adjusted to the light and he could just make out Spike’s face in the gloom. “I thought it would help you feel better.”

“And what does it feel like for you?”

Spike had obviously taken their ‘being honest’ talk to heart. “It hurts, burns and stings. Like fire across my back. But it’s not so bad.” His face suggested otherwise, etched with remembered pain. Then he said something Greg hadn’t anticipated.

“I tried to run away once and my handler beat my feet with a frayed wire. That was worse, a lot worse.”

Greg’s stomach turned at the words. He sat up, reaching to turn on the bedside lamp before pulling back the blankets. Spike sat up next to him, fear and uncertainty ghosting across his face at Greg’s unexpected actions. “It’s okay Spike. I just want to see your feet. Can you lie on your stomach for me.”

Spike turned over, movements stiff and Greg angled the lamp to illuminate the bed where his feet lay. He knelt next to them. The light wasn’t enough to see what he was looking for so he ran a light finger across the soles of Spike’s feet. He felt the slight ridges of well healed scars and mentally cursed. How had they missed that?

When Spike began to shiver, Greg covered him back up. He left the lamp on, moving to sit against the headboard. As tired as he was, as they both were, he couldn’t ignore this.

“How old were you? When you tried to run away that time?”

“I don’t know. It wasn’t too long after I presented as Omega. There was an Alpha, he…” Spike didn’t finish his sentence but he didn’t need to. Greg could guess well enough what had happened.

The silence was broken only by little hitches in Spike’s breaths and Greg realised he was crying silently.

“Come here, Spike.” He said softly, holding his arms open. Spike hesitated before moving closer and letting the Alpha’s arms encircle him. He clutched Greg’s shirt and sobbed quietly into his chest. “I just want to be a good Omega. So you don’t send me back.”

“We’re not sending you anywhere.” Greg assured him, running a gentle hand through the Omega’s hair. “Being a good Omega isn’t about offering yourself up to be hurt. It’s about learning to trust us, letting us help you. The rest will come in time.”

“But if you don’t use me for sex or to relieve stress then what use am I? You’ll get bored of me and…”

The sound of the front door opening interrupted them. Spike lifted his head, tear stained face pale. “It is Ed? Please don’t tell him about the belt, he’ll be angry.”

“Shhh, Spike. You don’t have to be scared of Ed. He won’t hurt you. None of us are going to hurt you.” Greg hoped that if he just kept saying it, and they kept their word, it would eventually sink in that they actually meant it.

The Omega let his head fall back against Greg’s chest and buried his face against the older man’s top as footsteps were heard on the stairs.

The door opened a moment later. “Hey, you’re still up.”

“Yeah, we were just settling down for the night.” Greg replied, feeling the tension in Spike’s body where it pressed against him. He hadn’t moved since Ed had come in. Ed shed his clothes and climbed in beside Spike.

“Hey Spike, did you and Greg have a good time?”

Spike froze at Ed’s words before a tremble wracked his body from head to toe. Ed noticed, and frowned down at him.

“Hey buddy, what’s wrong?” He placed a hand on Spike’s back and the Omega stiffened beneath his palm.

“We had a difficult evening.” Greg explained and Spike tensed further.

Ed reached for him, tried to turn him over and Spike panicked. He scrambling across Greg and hit the floor with a thump that had both Alpha’s wincing even as they sat up and moved towards their frightened Omega.

Spike moved to stand then seemed to think better of it, sinking back to his knees beside the bed, head down. When first Greg, and then Ed’s feet hit the floor, he shuffled backwards.

He wasn’t looking at them, his body shaking. It reminded Greg of Spike’s first night with them, even more so when Spike began to plead with them. “Please don’t hurt me. I’m sorry. Please.”

Both Alpha’s froze, Greg marvelling at the kind of strength it must have taken for Spike to offer himself up to be beaten despite being so clearly terrified of the prospect.

“We’re not going to hurt you Spike, I promise. Isn’t that right, Eddie?”

“That’s right. You have nothing to fear from us buddy.”

He was trembling, eyes downcast as Ed reached for him. He let out one quiet whimper as Ed’s hands closed around his shoulders and he pulled the Omega into an embrace. Spike began to whisper something under his breath. Greg leaned in to listen then closed his eyes as the words became clear. “Please don’t…”

Greg didn’t know what he was pleading against, and from the shake of Ed’s head he guessed he didn’t either, but it didn’t matter. Spike had been on tenterhooks since his time at the Centre, the only surprise was that it had taken this long for the emotional turmoil to come to a head.

“Shhh. We won’t, I promise. You’re safe now, Spike, you’re safe buddy. We’ve got you.”

Ed moved to lie them both down on the bed but Spike whimpered, his eyes closed tightly. “No, please no.” The Omega whispered brokenly.

“Damn it.” Ed said softly and pulled back, giving Spike space.

“Spike?” Greg tried gently. “C’mon buddy, it’s just me and Ed. I need you to take a few deep breaths and try to calm down.”

Sam chose that moment to walk in the bedroom door. He took in the sight in front of him with confusion. “What happened?”

Spike was curled on his side, eyes tightly closed, body shaking.

“I don't know. He’s scared. He thinks we’re going to hurt him. Because that’s what Alpha’s do. That's all Spike knows.” Greg said with a frustrated sigh as he climbed out of the bed.

“I’m not even sure what he’s more scared of. That we’re going to hurt him or that if we don’t, it means we’re going to give him back to the Handling Centre.”

Greg couldn’t keep the sadness from his voice as he watched the terrified Omega. Something in his tone must have reached Spike whose eyes opened. He took in the three Alpha’s standing around the bed watching him and sat up.

Greg felt a small bit of hope rise up in him until Spike spoke. His voice was small, hesitant. “I can get the belt…” Greg’s face fell at the words.

“I’m sorry… I don’t know what to do.” Spike choked out. “If… if we had sex…”

“Sure, let’s do that.” Ed replied, tone sarcastic. Spike missed the sarcasm. He slid across towards Ed, standing on the floor and turning to face the bed. He pushed his pajamas down to his knees as he bent over and braced himself on the edge of the mattress. He was practically hyperventilating, eyes scrunched closed, tears leaking from beneath his lids. There was nothing remotely sexy about it, his terror palpable.

“God _dammit_.” Ed said quietly. “Spike, turn around.”

Spike jerked around abruptly and as Ed approached him he spoke in a whisper. “Do you want to use my mouth? Sometimes Alphas like that.” He started to kneel but Ed’s hands caught him, pulling him into an embrace, ignoring his nakedness and how he shook in the Alpha's arms.

“You’re safe Spike, I promise. Nothing like that is going to happen. We’re going to lie down and get some sleep.”

“I just want to be a good Omega.” He sobbed in reply.

Sam stepped up behind Spike, resting a hand below his shoulder blades, wincing when the Omega’s whimpered at the contact.

“You _are_ a good Omega.”

“But you haven’t had sex with me…”

“Spike, you haven’t even had a heat yet. You’re still taking suppressants.” Greg interjected gently.

“And you’re scared and tense. Sex right now, without you in heat, it would hurt you, it wouldn’t feel good. For any of us.” Sam added.

Spike pulled away a little, a frown on his face. “But… but sex always hurts. It’s not _supposed_ to feel good for an Omega. But it’ll feel good for you, I promise. I’ll try not to make any noise. I’ll… I’ll try not… not to cry.”

Sam made a choked off sound and pulled away, pacing past Greg towards the door, while Ed let his hands drop to his sides, no longer meeting Spike’s eyes.

Spike, sensing he’d said something wrong, took a stab at trying to fix it.

“You could gag me and… and put me face down on the bed and then you wouldn’t even know I was…” He could hear the desperation in his own voice. The eyes of all three Alpha’s were watching him, horrified, disgusted. They’d moved away from him.

He felt the weight of their gazes and was suddenly very conscious that he was exposed. With shaking hands he pulled his pajama pants up and covered himself. They didn’t _want_ him.

“I’m sorry. I’ll go to my room.” He could feel the tears gathering anew in his eyes and forced them down. They didn’t want to see a snivelling Omega. They wanted an Omega to enhance their team, not one who disgusted them because he couldn’t even stay quiet during sex.

He trudged slowly towards the open door, head down. They’d send him back. Tell the nice lady judge they didn’t want him. And Spike would end up with people who didn’t care so much if he had enough food or a safe place to sleep. But he only had himself to blame. If only he could have been the Omega they wanted…

“Spike?” Greg called. Spike turned back around slowly, a spark of hope inside him. Footsteps padded towards him then a strong hand cupped his chin, lifting his head and holding his gaze for a long moment.

“Alright Spike, come on, come to bed.” He surrendered to Greg’s hands, feeling at once relief that they’d changed their minds and fear at what was to come. Greg guided him back to the bed and Spike braced himself on the edge again but Greg sat beside him instead, patting the duvet next to him. “No, no, sit here with me Spike.”

He did and the Alpha wrapped an arm around him and tugged him closer. Greg spoke, his mouth close to Spike’s ear.

“When we have sex for the first time, you’re going to be in heat, your body wet and ready, you’re going to be looking right into my eyes and for you, for both of us, it’s going to feel really good. That’s what sex is all about. If you’re scared and it’s hurting you and you can’t stop it, that’s rape. And we are not about to be a party to that.”

Greg’s hand caressed the side of his face as he spoke. The gentleness was too much for Spike, tears surfacing and trailing down his cheeks. The Alpha pulled him closer and he started to cry harder as words were whispered in his ear. “That’s it, let it all out. We’ve got you. You’re safe.”

The bed dipped beside and behind him and other hands reached for him, comforting, and his sobs quietened.

“We will _never_ hurt you. We will _never_ force you to have sex, even if you’re saying you want it, like you’re doing now, when you’re really just scared of what’ll happen if you don’t. We’re going to take such good care of you, make you feel safe and secure and loved.”

***

Spike slept in Greg’s arms again that night, his back to Greg’s chest, the Alpha wrapped protectively around him. Ed and Sam slept almost on top of them, Ed with one arm across Spike's waist and the other across Sam’s.

When he woke in the morning, Greg pressed a warm kiss to his neck and held him securely. "You're safe. We've got you, and we're not letting go." He was just starting to believe it.


	7. Masked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In answer to the following request - 'Could you do one where maybe they were doing more combat training, and maybe Ed is a little too rough and panic and misunderstanding insue?' 
> 
> Probably nowhere near what you were looking for, but the Ed in this story couldn't knowingly be too rough with Spike so this is what my brain devised.

They’d been anticipating this training exercise for weeks now. It wasn’t often they got to pit their skills against those of outsiders. Greg had made the initial arrangements and Ed had been responsible for the team’s preparation. 

The special forces team that had arrived to train with them for the week were taking on the role of their subjects. Team One cleared out to the range to do some target practise while their opponents set up. Greg had left Spike working in one of their supply rooms. He had slowly been taking on more responsibility but the Alphas were careful not to overload him. Spike wouldn’t question anything the Alphas asked him to do let alone voice a complaint when given too much work. Ed was glad they were keeping him out of the way though. The plan for the training exercise was to give them some practise difficult non-lethal take downs, not something Spike needed to be in the middle of.

Just after 9am, they assembled outside the building for a briefing.

“Team One, listen up. Three story building. Unknown number of subjects, unarmed. Objective is to secure the subjects, quickly and quietly.” Greg announced.

“Don’t use unnecessary force. We don’t want any injuries.” He added before handing over to Ed.

“Okay guys. Like we practised. Jules, I want you and Lou up on the roof to rappel down to the third floor and clear from the top. Sam, you and Greg will enter on white wall, through the windows. Wordy, you and I are on black wall. Clear room by room. Take down, secure and move on. Everyone clear?”

A chorus of ‘yes, sirs’ answered him and he grinned at their enthusiasm.

“Then let’s get to it. Jules, Lou, we’ll cover you why you get into position. Entry on my command.”

It took less than two minutes for Jules and Lou to climb the fire escape and get into position. On Ed’s signal they entered. 

***

Spike had been fixing a faulty GPS when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He looked up to see a man in uniform watching him.

“It’s Spike right? Team One’s Omega?”

It was Commander Wallace, the leader of the special forces team that Team One were training with.

“Yes, sir.” Spike responded, feeling uneasy under the weight of the man’s gaze.

“We need some assistance on our training exercise this morning. I’d like to enlist your help.”

“Um, I’m not supposed to take part in training exercises.” Spike ventured.

The Commander smiled at his response. It wasn’t a pleasant smile. “Your Alphas said it was okay. They thought you could do with the experience.”

Spike wanted to protest but the Commander didn’t seem to want further discussion on the subject. “With me, now.”

Half an hour later Spike found himself dressed in dark clothes, with a mask covering his face, and sprayed liberally with a pheromone neutraliser. He’d hoped to see someone from Team One or even Commander Holleran but they were nowhere to be found.

He was brought into the training building and up to the second floor. “You’re to stay in this room. Team One will come in and try to take you down. You stand your ground and fight them off. The more you fight, the better the challenge. That’s what we’re looking for. And you don’t speak a word. Do you hear me? I’ll be watching and listening, I’ll know if you don’t do as I instruct.”

“Yes, Commander.” Spike replied, not understanding the looks the other members of Wallace’s team were exchanging. He felt funny, pins and needles in his hands and feet. What Wallace had asked him to do… he didn’t think he could. The handful of times in the past that he’d ever raised a hand to anyone had ended with him in a lot of pain. But he’d seen the look in the Commander’s eyes. He knew what it meant. Pain was coming his way whatever option he chose.

He steeled himself as the blinds were pulled down, plunging the room into darkness.

***

Ed and Wordy reached the second floor with ease, Greg and Sam on their heels. They broke off to clear the first room. There were two inside, the first squared up to Wordy, the second seemed to freeze as they entered, then stumbled back a step as he approached. 

“We gonna do this the easy or hard way?” Ed raised his hands, ready to defend himself. Hesitantly, the man opposing him did the same.

A shout from the other side of the room took his opponents attention and Ed took the opportunity, reaching out to grab hold of him. The man pulled back at first but seemed to change his mind midway through the movement and threw his momentum forward. It took Ed by surprise as the other man knocked forward into him, Ed’s fist making unintentional contact with his abdomen resulting in a muffled grunt. 

Ed pulled back and grabbed a flailing arm by the wrist, kicking the man’s legs out from under him and sending him sprawling hard to the floor. He wasn’t expecting the other man to twist as he fell. It was a bad move, a rookie mistake, as Ed still had hold of his arm and was moving in an opposing direction, inadvertently twisting and pulling the subject's arm awkwardly. Damn, that had to hurt.

Ed adjusted his stance as a gasp of pain sounded beneath him. But still the man didn’t stay down, getting his knees under him and pushing upwards. Ed aimed a soft blow to the small of his back, knocking him flat to the ground again. “You’re done.” He said, as he grabbed the other arm that was scrabbling for purchase on the floor. Still the man tried to rise again before flopping back to the floor with a gasp. Ed quickly cuffed his wrists together as a chorus of “subjects secured” were voiced through his headset. 

“Take a few deep breaths and wait out the pain.” Ed advised the winded man. When he didn’t get a word in response, he flipped the man onto his back and pulled the mask off.

He blinked in confused shock at the familiar face. “Spike? What the hell?”

He pulled the Omega to a sitting position as he spoke through his headset. “Greg, Spike was one of the subjects. We need to abort the exercise and do a check on every subject. There may be other civilians in play.” He pulled his knife out and cut the plastic cuffs from Spike’s wrists. 

Spike looked shocked and confused, eyes glassy. Ed could hear Greg giving orders through the headset but he focused on the man in front of him.

“Spike, are you alright?” He reached out a hand to check on him only for Spike to startle and scramble backwards, raising one arm as if to ward off a blow. “Easy buddy. It’s okay.”

But it clearly wasn’t. It had been a rough take down, he hadn’t exactly been gentle, and now Spike was watching him with wary, frightened eyes.

The clomp of feet alerted them to Greg and Sam’s arrival. It didn’t reassure Spike any, his eyes darting from one to the other before back to Ed. He shifted to a kneeling position and ducked his head. It was an all too familiar position and told Ed just how much damage had been done in those few seconds.

“Sam, take Spike out of here and back to the Barn. Check him over, I took him down pretty hard.” Sam moved forward, reaching for Spike, who shied away at first but eventually let Sam help him to his feet. As he moved past Ed, something caught the Alpha’s attention and he leaned forward, breathing in deeply and frowning as Sam led Spike from the room. 

“Ed, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t get any Omega scent from Spike. I think he’s been sprayed with a pheromone neutraliser. Greg, what the hell was he doing here?”

“That’s what I want to know. Let’s go talk to Commander Wallace.”

***

The Commander was standing outside, looking disgruntled.

“Why was the exercise aborted? You had it in hand.”

“Why was our Omega in the field? He’s a civilian.” Ed retorted.

The Commander looked surprised at his vitriol and waved off his concerns. “We needed an extra body.”

“Who’d you clear it with?”

“I told you. We needed an extra body, he was faffing around in your store rooms. What’s the problem?”

“You spray him with neutralisers?”

“Not a true test if we didn’t. You’d have known he was there long before you got into the room. Didn’t need three Alphas in protective overdrive.”

“And Spike agreed to participate?” Greg asked.

Now the Commander looked amused. “He’s an Omega. If you’re asking them, you’re doing it wrong.” 

Ed’s fists clenched and he took a step towards the Commander.

“Eddie, go and cool off. I’ll handle this.” Greg accompanied his words by the push of firm hand on Ed’s shoulder.

Breathing hard, he turned and stalked off.

*** 

Ed didn’t return to the Barn straight away. He was too angry and wired. He forced himself to take a run around the track instead, pushing himself hard to burn off the anger.

When he eventually made his way back inside, he made a beeline for Sam, surprised to find the man loitering alone in the corridor.

“Where’s Spike? Is he okay?”

Sam shook his head. “I tried to check him over but he wouldn’t let me near him. He’s gone back to work in the supply room. It seems to have helped a little. Me staying in the room just seemed to make things worse so I thought I’d step out and give him some time to calm down.”

Damn it. What the hell was Commander Wallace playing at?

“I’ll go talk to him.”

He stood at the entrance to the supply room. Spike was at a work table, staring intently at the components spread across it.

“Hey buddy.” Ed greeted.

The Omega looked up, startled, and shuffled backwards.

Ed winced but forced himself to enter the room. 

“How are you doing?” he tried.

“I’m okay.” Spike said, voice catching. He ducked his head as Ed moved towards him.

“I’m sorry about what happened. Buddy, we had no idea you were in there.”

“It’s okay.” Spike shrugged one shoulder.

Ed knew it wasn’t. His keen gaze assessed the Omega and noticed his posture was odd, right hand hidden behind his back. That arm had taken the brunt of Ed’s strength when he was forcing Spike to the floor.

“Buddy, can I take a look at that hand?”

Spike peered up at him anxiously, while shifting backwards again, moving his arm further behind him. It confirmed what Ed suspected. He was hiding an injury.

“It’s okay Spike. I just need to see. I promise I won’t hurt you.” And what was that promise worth now?

He waited patiently while Spike looked for an escape. Finding none, he gingerly brought his hand around in front of him and held it out. He was tense and flighty, edging away when Ed moved closer. Ed stopped, holding his hands up, palms out. “C’mon Spike, buddy, let me see. I won’t hurt you.”

Spike took a hesitant step forward. He was shaking like a leaf, face drained of colour. 

“Shh, easy now. That’s it. Not gonna hurt you.” Ed murmured, reaching slowly for Spike’s arm. He kept his touch light but Spike still flinched as his fingers made contact. His breathing had sped up, chest rising and falling rapidly. 

Ed turned his full attention to Spike’s wrist. It was red and puffy, clearly swollen. “Can you move your fingers?” Spike did. “Good. I’m gonna move your wrist around, check the joint. It’ll be a bit sore.”

Spike made a small sound of pain but was otherwise silent. “Alright buddy, that’s a definite sprain we’re dealing with. We’ll put some ice on it, then a nice compression bandage and you’ll need to rest it for a bit.”

He continued to hold Spike’s wrist in a gentle grip, feeling the guilt and sadness overwhelm him. They’d been making so much progress with him, he’d been slowly learning to trust them and now that was all ruined through someone else’s ignorance. Spike’s fragile trust in Ed was shattered, as evidenced by the terror on the Omega's face. 

“I’m so sorry, buddy. This should never have happened.” he said.

“I’ll do better next time.”

It took a moment for the words to filter through Ed’s brain.

“What do you mean?”

“I wasn’t supposed to try and run like that. I’m sorry. It was loud and dark and I…”

He braced Spike’s wrist against his side before releasing his grip. “No buddy, you are not to blame for any of this. You were not supposed to be there, you have not got the kind of training you need to participate in those kind of exercises.”

“I tried to tell the Commander that but he got mad.” Spike admitted watching Ed uneasily.

“Did he hurt you?” Ed held his breath as he waited for Spike’s answer.

“No…” It lacked certainty so Ed probed a little more. “Did he put his hands on you?”

“He grabbed my arm.” And knowing how leery Spike was of physical contact, the idea of someone else putting their arms on him sent anger burning through Ed again.

“Come on, let’s…” he paused, seeing Spike’s hair matted on top of his head. He reached out and touched it, feeling the sticky substance under his hand. 

“Let’s get you into the shower and get that neutraliser off you. That stuff will irritate your skin if you leave it on too long.”

He checked to make sure the showers were empty and directed Spike into them. “Go on, I’ll get you a change of clothes.”

He met Greg in the corridor and let him know how Spike was doing. When he returned, he heard the shower running but was surprised not to be met with the customary burst of warm steam when he walked in the door. 

“Spike, I’ve got your clothes. I’ll leave them here on the bench.” He didn’t get a reply and headed towards the shower, peering over the cubicle wall. Spike was standing stock still in the centre and even from this distance, Ed knew the water cascading down on him was ice cold.

“Damn it.” He muttered under his breath, thinking for a moment before undressing to his boxers and stepping in. 

He reached around Spike for the thermostat and turned it up. “Warm water, buddy. It’s a shower, not a punishment. You’ll catch cold like this.”

Spike tensed further at his voice and hunched in on himself. He was shivering and now that he was close Ed could hear his teeth chattering.

“Spike, we need to get you warmed up. I’m gonna step closer, okay?” He moved cautiously, spurred on when Spike didn’t back away. He reached his arms around the Omega, stepping so his chest was to Spike’s back. The immediate reaction was exactly what he'd anticipated, Spike tensing and trying to move from the arms encircling him. At the same time the water finally heated up, Ed’s warm skin contacted Spike’s cold body and the Omega hesistated.

He turned suddenly in Ed's arms, facing him. “I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad. I’ll do better. I won’t run next time.”

“Spike…” Ed cupped the Omega’s face. 

“It’s okay if you have to punish me.” Brown eyes started resolutely into his.

“What? No. Spike, why would I have to punish you?”

“Commander Wallace said..”

“Commander Wallace is an idiot and a bully. No one is getting punished and certainly not you, not for any reason.”

Ed gathered Spike into his arms as he spoke and the warmth seemed to worm its way through Spike’s fear and he pressed a little closer to Ed. “That’s it buddy, I’ve got you.”

“I didn’t know what to do.” The Omega mumbled against Ed’s neck. “I was scared and you seemed so angry and the Commander told me I had to keep quiet and keep fighting or he’d know.”

“I wasn’t angry buddy, though I’m sure it seemed like it. If I had known it was you I would never have laid a hand on you. You know that, right?” 

Spike pulled away, eyeing him carefully before giving the slightest of nods. “You’ve never hurt me.”

“That’s right. Now, let me help you wash your hair, then we’ll get you out and dry and get that hand seen to.”

An hour later and they were in the briefing room. On Greg’s advice, Ed kept Spike close, the Omega bundled up in blankets, sitting pressed against Ed. Wordy had gone on a coffee run and returned with a hot chocolate for Spike. The childlike wonder on Spike’s face when he’d taken his first sip had been bittersweet. 

Greg came into the room looking grave. “Commander Holleran has asked Wallace and his team to leave. He made a few calls. It turns out this isn’t the first time he’d done something like this. He has quite a cruel streak when it comes to Omegas.” 

Greg pulled a seat around so he could sit facing Spike. “Buddy, I am so sorry. I should have checked more carefully. I should have made sure they knew you were off-limits.”

“I didn’t mean to cause trouble.” was his whispered response.

“You didn’t cause this Spike. None of this is your fault. I can’t believe how brave you were. Ed said he had to knock you to the ground three times before you stayed down.” Sam spoke up. His words seemed to surprise Spike, the expression on his face an unfamiliar one.

Ed saw what Sam was trying for and played along. “Sam’s right. None of the others put up anywhere near the same struggle as you did. Holding out the way you did was so brave buddy.”

“Ed and Sam are right. You were put into an impossible position and you stood your ground. It takes a lot for someone to do that. But you shouldn’t have had to and I’m sorry for that.”

“It’s okay.” Spike replied, yawning a little as he leaned back against Ed. “Maybe you could teach me how to fall better. My arm really hurts.” He frowned accusingly at it, like the hurt was a personal betrayal.

“Of course, we can do that buddy. We’ll work on it together.” And the smile Spike gave Ed sparked some hope that things between them weren’t as bad as they had seemed only an hour before. Clearly, in Spike’s mind, one bad act didn’t cancel out a hundred good.


	8. Fever Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place early on in the story. Pre-bonding.

Spike knew something was wrong as he got ready for bed. His body ached, his chest hurt. Climbing under the covers he drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep. Every part of his body was sore, every twist and turn jolted him awake again until eventually he fell into a deeper sleep. A dream about insects covering his body, eating away at him, woke him up with a start.

He didn’t feel right. Too hot, damp with sweat and sore all over. His head hurt, like someone was pounding on it. And his mouth was dry like sandpaper.

Reached a hand out he fumbled for the switch on his lamp. The clock on his locker said 1am.

He moved to sit up on the side of his bed. Even that simple movement took effort. He was breathing hard by the time his legs were touching the floor. He took a minute to catch his breath before standing and stumbling his way to the door. Sam… he should find Sam. The younger man would help him and wouldn’t be too angry at being woken in the middle of the night.

As he made his way down the dark hall, he encountered a new problem. Each door looked the same. Which one was Sam’s again?

A wave of dizziness overtook him and he sat down heavily on the floor. He didn’t understand why he felt so awful, why he couldn’t just get up.

Should he risk calling out? If he woke Sam he knew it would be okay but what if he woke one of the other men?

Using the wall to brace himself up, he tried to get his feet under him. Managing to get upright was the easy part, staying that way a problem, and, as his head swam, he crumpled to his knees once more.

He called out, voice croaking, hoping the Alpha would hear him. “Sam?”

Listening above the thump of his heart, he heard no response. He was taking a deep breath to call again, when a door opened further down the hall.

“Spike?” footsteps hurried towards him.

“I don’t feel so good Boss.” Spike managed, as he saw Greg approaching.

Another door opened, and Sam peered sleepily out into the corridor. When he caught sight of the two men on the floor, he became alert instantly. “What’s going on?”

Greg crouched down and laid a gentle hand on Spike’s forehead, Spike too tired to flinch away. “He’s burning up. Grab the first aid kit, I’ll move him into the master bed.”

Greg went to lift Spike to his feet when a third voice interrupted. “I’ve got him Greg.” Ed appeared by Spike’s side, lifting him carefully into his arms and carrying him off. Spike spoke quietly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake all of you. Just Sam. I couldn’t find his door. Please don't be mad.”

Ed gently laid him down on the bed before replying. “Don’t you worry about that now. No one's angry with you. Can you tell me what’s wrong?” He leaned over Spike so they were face to face, blue eyes searching.

“I’m too hot. Everything hurts. Hurts to breathe.”

Sam returned with the first aid kit and Greg took out the thermometer. “Hold still a minute Spike, just going to place this in your ear to check your temperature.”

The thermometer was cold in his ear, but after a few seconds it beeped and Spike watched Greg peer at the screen. “One hundred and two. Buddy, I think you have the flu.” The flu season had peaked late that year, only last week two members of team four had come down with it.

“Let’s get some tylenol into him stat. And some fluids.” Ed was all business and left the room. Sam followed him.

“When was the last time you were sick Spike?” Greg probed gently. Spike shuffled around on the bed, uncomfortable in his own skin. “A few years ago. I broke a sensitive piece of equipment and my handler locked me outside for a few days. It rained a lot and I caught a cold and it just got worse and worse. They finally had to take me to a clinic and I was on a drip for three days. It was really nice at the clinic, they were kind. It almost made getting sick worth it.” There was a hint of a smile on Spike's face at his recollection.

Greg reached a hand out and gently smoothed the Omega's hair away from this forehead. He got the sense from the way Spike talked when unguarded, that when he felt safe, he’d be quite the chatterbox. As it was, they’d only gotten glimpses of his personality under all the fear and conditioning.

Sam returned with a glass of water and some tylenol. Greg helped Spike sit up so he could swallow them. Ed returned a minute later with a cold compress and laid it gently on Spike’s forehead. “I’ll take first watch, you two should try and get some sleep.” Ed said. They filed out reluctantly.

Spike fell into a disturbed sleep while Ed sat next to him. After an hour, he started dreaming, whimpering and shifting around in his sleep. Ed spoke. “Spike, buddy, wake up.” Spike didn’t respond, and became more restless. Ed reached out a hand to wake him but before he could, Spike jerked away with a shout. “Ma!”.

He was breathing hard, the expression on his face haunted. “Ma, _please_.” He sounded like a lost, scared boy.

“Spike, you were dreaming. You’ve got a fever.” His voice caught Spike’s attention. “Ed? What’s going on?” He looked around the room in confusion. “Is it time for work?”

“No Spike, it’s the weekend. We’re off shift. You’ve got the flu, and a fever, and you were dreaming.”

“Oh.” Was the sum total of Spike’s reply.

“Can you tell me what the dream was about?” Ed felt a little guilty pushing, but Spike would clam up normally when they asked those kind of questions, eyes going wide and scared.

Spike spoke with the confusion of someone woken from a deep sleep. “Just about stuff that happened a long time ago.”

“What kind of stuff?” Ed kept his voice calm and encouraging.

“About when they took me away. I tried to shout for my Ma but they put a hand over my mouth.”

“How old were you?” Spike’s eyes were closing again, voice heavy with sleep.

“It was just before my birthday.” Spike continued. “But they took me away and then I didn’t even get my birthday wish.”

“What was that?” Ed asked. There was a long silence and Ed looked over to see Spike’s eyes were closed. So the quiet reply moments later took him by surprise.

“To be found.”

The words hung in the air between them as Spike drifted off to sleep.

***

Greg took over from Ed just after five am, sending the other man off to get some sleep. Spike was sleeping lightly, tossing and turning. He sat up, coughing hard and struggling to get a deep breath in. It eased off and he curled up, rubbing a hand across his chest with a whine.

“Here, Spike. Time for some more tylenol.” Spike turned a head to peer at him with tired eyes. He accepted the pills without comment and gulped down half the glass of water Greg held up to his mouth.

Greg set the glass down on the bedside table. When he turned back, Spike was lying down again. The Omega started shivering, wave after wave wracking his body as he curled onto his side. Greg leaned in and pressed a hand to Spike’s forehead. He was hot to the touch.

“Fever’s up again. Don’t worry, the meds will bring it back down.”

“’m cold.” Spike whined. “And it hurts.”

“I know buddy, I know.” Greg smoothed a hand across Spike’s hair, feeling damp sweat beneath his fingers.

His touch seemed to bring Spike back to awareness. “You’re so warm.” He whispered, turning to face Greg. Another shiver shook his body and he gave Greg such a look of pleading that there was nothing else for it but to climb into bed beside him and open his arms, letting the Omega burrow into the heat of his body.

They drifted off to sleep like that. Greg awoke to Spike’s nose pressed against his throat, the Omega finally sleeping peacefully. He didn’t stir, not wanting to wake the younger man.

“You know you’re going to catch the flu like that?” Ed’s soft voice woke him sometime later.

“A small price to pay if I can give Spike some comfort.” He replied quietly. “And I’m vaccinated, the risk is small enough.”

“It’s nice to see him accepting some comfort. Just a pity he has to be practically delirious with fever for that to happen.” There was only a hint in Ed’s voice of the frustration Greg knew he felt.

Spike shifted, murmuring in his sleep. The murmur became a whimper and Ed leaned over to rest a hand, palm flat against Spike’s back. He began to rub firm circles over his shirt. Spike’s whimpering grew in pitch before petering off as Ed continued his ministrations.

“He craves it, you know. Touch. Too scared to ask, too used to pain. All he wants is to be held but he’s terrified of the price.” Greg spoke aloud thoughts that he’d been reluctant to voice before. But they all knew the score.

“He’s learning though.” Sam’s voice surprised them both. They hadn’t heard him come in. “And we all know the kind of change we want to see isn’t going to happen overnight.”

“So we’ll let him find his feet and we’ll work on the rest.” Ed concluded.

“All in good time.” Greg replied with a yawn as the Omega sighed against him.


	9. Five More Minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place shortly before the end of In the Middle.

“Time for bed.” Ed said, surveying the table where Spike was tinkering with his computer.

“Five more minutes.” The Omega replied distractedly, eyes intent on the equipment in front of him.

“You said that half an hour ago. Put the tools down Spike. You need your rest.”

The Omega did look up then, glancing at the clock with a frown. “Oh. It’s late.”

“Yeah, and we’ve got things to do tomorrow, so let’s go get some sleep.”

Spike pushed back his chair and made his way to where Ed was standing by the door. “Sleep in with me tonight?” Ed asked, resting a hand in the small of Spike’s back as he guided him down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Sure Ed.” came the easy reply.

Ed brushed his teeth, wandering back into his bedroom to find Spike already in bed. The younger man yawned, eyes fluttering closed. Ed climbed in next to him then reached for him, turning him onto his side so he faced away from Ed. Spike was pliable, if a little tense. He curled up, bending his knees and tucking his chin into his chest. Ed pushed close to his back and threw a leg over Spike’s. He kept his hold firm but not tight and felt the Omega relax against him.

He nudged his nose against Spike’s neck, letting one hand drift under the soft t-shirt Spike wore to lie flat on his stomach, and closed his eyes.

When he woke it was early morning, weak light filtering through the curtains. Spike had moved in the night, turning around so he was facing Ed, head against his chest, one hand wrapped around Ed's back. Ed tilted his head up to look at the clock. It was time to get up, but he was reluctant to move the slumberer.

He settled for gently nudging him awake, trailing fingers through dark hair. Spike stirred and sighed. “Five more minutes.”

“Okay.” Ed conceded quietly. “I’ll go take the first shower.”

He started to pull away from the younger man, only to find Spike’s arm tighten around him. “No, five more minutes like this.” He murmured sleepily. Ed eased back into position and Spike settled against him once more. As the minutes ticked by, Ed realised his Omega had fallen back asleep. He pressed a kiss to his temple. “Time to get up Spike.” No response. He continued to press kisses down along Spike’s face when Spike suddenly moved, capturing Ed’s face with his hand and pressing their lips together, hard and fast. “That’s cheating.” The younger man said with a smile as he pulled away.

“Hey five minutes is five minutes. If you want to cuddle for longer you need to get to bed earlier.” He kept his tone light, smiling as Spike pushed away and stretched, his t-shirt lifting to reveal a tantalising glimpse of the pale skin of his stomach and the trail of dark hair dipping beneath his waistband.

“You could always join me in the shower, I can guarantee at least five more minutes in my arms.” Ed added with a grin.

Spike looked suddenly shy and younger than his years. “Do you want to?”

“Only if you do. I can help you wash all that hair.”

Spike frowned at that, running at hand through his short locks. “It’s not a lot of hair.”

“It is compared to mine.” Ed said with a laugh, brushing a hand across his own bald head. “Anyway, we’d better get going or we won’t have time for breakfast, let alone a shower.” And they always made sure Spike had breakfast. Consistency with food was important for the younger man.

He didn’t push the joint shower idea again, getting up and making his way to the bathroom. He started the shower, giving the water a chance to heat and shedding his boxers as he did. He heard a small sound behind him and turned to see Spike just inside the door.

“Water's warm if you want to join me. No pressure Spike.” He said and stepped into the shower. He turned sideways after a moment, watching Spike out of the corner of his eye.

So he saw the younger man as he hesitantly approached the shower. Watched his hands reach for his t-shirt, slowly pulling it up and over his head before setting it neatly on the counter next to him. There was another pause before he slipped off the shorts he wore, placing them on top of his shirt. And then he was in, standing next to Ed under the spray.

Ed picked a bottle of shower gel from the tray and squirted a generous amount into his hands.

“I’ll do your back.” He said, nudging Spike so he was facing the back wall of the shower, the spray of water falling on them both.

He lathered up the gel between his hands before starting at Spike’s shoulders. The tension in the younger man eased quickly under Ed’s strong hands. Ed moved his hands forward to wrap them around Spike’s stomach and Spike flopped back to rest against him, covering Ed’s hands with his own. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Ed reluctantly pulled away.

“Can I do _your_ back now?” Spike ventured. The offer made Ed smile and he leaned back in to place a kiss against Spike’s jaw. “Next time buddy. If we linger any longer Greg’ll send a search party in after us.”

“Okay. Next time. That’s a promise.” Spike replied, turning his head to the side to press a kiss to Ed’s shoulder.

“What I wouldn’t give for five more minutes.” Ed murmured into Spike’s ear.


	10. Migraines and Massages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For SoupShue, who asked for Ed, Spike and massage oil. The cuddles were a given.

Ed was watching Spike as they drove home. The Omega had spent all day working on the circuit board of their anti-explosives robot. Sam had had to retrieve him for lunch and watch to make sure he ate. All in all, he had probably spent the guts of eight hours at it. But it wasn’t just that he looked tired; he looked tense and in pain. Every bump of the road had him wince, every loud noise forced his eyes closed.

When they got in the door, he refused dinner. That had all three Alpha’s exchanging worried looks, though Ed had an idea what the problem was.

He stopped Spike in the hallway, crowding him against the wall and waiting for the Omega to look at him. Spike did, reluctantly, squinting from the bright light of the hall.

“What’s wrong Spike?” he tried first.

“It’s nothing. I’m just tired.” came the clipped response.

“Uh-huh. Does your head hurt? Maybe your neck too?”

“Yeah.” came the quiet admission and he could see he had Spike’s full attention.

“Noise and light bothering you?” Ed continued.

Spike nodded then winced, halting the movement.

“And it hurts worse when you move, right?”

“Right.” came the pained reply.

“And maybe your stomach’s a little sick too?”

Spike frowned at him. “How did you know? Is it something bad?”

“Roy, my brother, used to get migraines when he was younger. I recognise the signs.”

“Oh.” was Spike’s confused reply.

“First things first, let’s get you off your feet and lying down somewhere dark.”

He thought about bringing Spike up to bed but the younger man wouldn’t necessarily let them know if he started to feel worse. He settled for the living room, guiding Spike to sit on the couch while he closed the curtains. He turned the lamp in the corner on, keeping the light low.

“You should lie down for a bit. I know a few things that will help if you’re willing to try them.”

“Will they hurt?” Spike asked, as Ed helped him lie along the couch, pulling the throw from the back of it to lay over him. He knelt beside him and stroked a hand through his hair.

“No buddy, of course not, the point is to ease the pain, not make it worse. Rest here awhile. I’ll be back. If you think you might throw up, yell.”

Ed closed the door quietly behind him and went to find Greg and Sam. He let them know about Spike’s migraine before collecting what he needed to help ease the pain.

Spike was exactly where he’d left him when he returned to the living room, eyes scrunched tightly closed.

“So I’ve got some meds here that’ll stop the pain but they take time to work.” Spike sat up, accepting the tablets and water Ed handed to him.

“Will you sit with me?” the Omega asked.

“Sure, but I have an idea of something else that’ll help.” And he held out the bottle of massage oil he’d retrieved from upstairs, setting the towels he’d brought down on the arm of the couch. Spike recognised the bottle but seemed confused.

“It’ll ease the tension in your head and neck and that will make you feel a lot better.”

Spike considered this, chewing his lip thoughtfully. “Okay, Ed.”

“Okay? Great. First, let’s get us both into a comfortable position.

He thought about it for a minute before settling on having Spike lying face-up on the couch while he sat with Spike’s head resting on a towel covered cushion on his lap.

Ed started to unbutton the shirt Spike wore, pausing when a flash of fear crossed the Omega’s face.

“I’ll probably need to do you neck and shoulders as well so I’m just gonna move your shirt out of the way before we start, okay?”

He waited for Spike to agree before he returned to undoing his buttons. Spike sat up a little as Ed pulled the shirt off his shoulders, baring his arms and upper chest.

“Now, you just lie back, close your eyes and relax.”

Easier said than done, Ed knew; the Omega’s instinctive reaction to being told to relax was to tense up. He opened the bottle of oil, pouring a small amount onto his palms before resealing the bottle. He rubbed his hands together slowly, feeling the oil heat between them as the woody smell began to permeate the room. Spike lay still, his eyes closed, face scrunched up tightly.

“Now, I’m gonna start at your forehead. Keep your eyes closed, if you need a break just say stop. Okay Spike?” “Okay Ed.” He echoed back at the Alpha.

Ed let the fingers of one hand brush across the centre of Spike’s forehead. There was the slightest of flinches and the Omega tensed further. Ed was undeterred, knowing they needed to work past this point. He used both hands to trail fingers to Spike’s temples and began to draw lazy circles of oil on the Omega’s skin.

Tension gave way to sensation, Ed could see, as the muscles of Spike’s face slowly relaxed. He let his fingers roam across Spike’s skin, running one down the centre of his forehead, between his eyebrows to the tip of his nose, while the other traced a path along Spike’s jawline. He could feel that the tension was centred in Spike’s forehead and temples and so returned there, again and again, rubbing firmer and firmer circles then taking breaks to explore every other inch of Spike’s face.

Spike reacted in a multitude of ways to his touches, especially as he began to relax under Ed’s hands. His nose would scrunch up when Ed rang a finger over his top lip. His lips would part very slightly when Ed’s fingers cupped his chin. The fifth time Ed worked on his temples, Spike made an involuntary sound of pleasure, and sighed deeply.

“Better, huh?” Ed whispered.

“Uh-huh.” Spike murmured back.

He continued massaging Spike’s face until he was sure every point of tension had released. Then he urged Spike to roll into his side, facing away from him.

“I’m going to do the same to your neck. If there’s a lot of tension, we might need to change you to a different position but we’ll try this for now.”

“Okay Ed.” Spike mumbled.

Ed poured more oil onto his hands and started at the base of Spike’s neck. He knew the effect this would have on the Omega and was unsurprised to hear a gasp of surprised pleasure as he began to knead the sensitive skin. Knowing too much stimulation might actually worsen the migraine, he moved quickly onto Spike’s shoulders, feeling the tension held there and kneading deeply to release it. Every so often he’d return his hands to the base of Spike’s neck, pressing in with his thumbs and running tight circles across the muscles and nerve bundle, inching the tension out in bits and pieces without overstimulating him.

He let his hands trail a little lower on Spike’s back, surprised to find the muscle rock hard beneath his hands. He wouldn’t be able to get at it effectively from this position, but was unsure whether Spike would be receptive to the position he had in mind.

He wiped his hands off on the towel and spoke in a near whisper. “Spike, buddy. The rest of your back feels knotted up. Probably from you crouched over that damn robot all day. I can’t get at it properly like this. Do you mind if I move you to be a better position.”

“Anything you want Ed.” was the sleepy reply.

Ed carefully lifted Spike so he could stand up off the couch then removed Spike’s shirt altogether before helping him lie on his stomach with his head on the cushion. He thought about kneeling on the side of the couch and working from there but he knew the position he had in mind was better.

“Spike buddy, you awake?”

“’m awake.” The younger man replied. “Sleepy.”

“Yeah, I guessed that buddy. So I’m gonna put my legs either side of your hips and straddle your waist while I do this next bit, okay?”

There was a pause. “Okay.” Spike said, turning his head a little so he could see Ed. Ed caressed Spike’s cheek, the skin soft and shiny from the oil. “Trust me, okay. I won’t hurt you.”

“I know.” came the quiet, but sure, reply.

Despite Spike’s words, he did tense as Ed climbed on top of him. He tensed further when Ed tugged his pants down a little to expose his lower back. But when Ed’s hands resumed working on Spike’s shoulders, he relaxed almost immediately.

As Ed moved lower, he cautioned. “Now buddy, this might hurt a little, but a good hurt, okay? Just helping the muscles loosen up so they don’t cause pain.”

Before he began, he worked the base of Spike’s neck again, knowing it was flooding the Omega with pleasurable sensations that would help override any pain.

Then he started on the muscles just below Spike’s shoulders. Spike let out a strangled sound of pain as Ed pressed on the worst of the knotted muscle. He eased up immediately. “Need me to stop buddy? Or take a break maybe?”

“No Ed, it’s a good pain. Don’t stop. Please.” Spike said breathlessly.

Ed took Spike at his word, resuming his work, feeling the muscle begin to relax under the firm pressure he was exerting. He made sure to return to Spike’s neck again and again, balancing out the sensations.

Spike was loose and floppy by the time Ed reached his lower back. As he finished up, Ed grabbed the towel and covered Spike's oil coated back before moving him on to his side and slotting in behind him on the couch, curling against him and wrapping arms around him.

“How’s the head, Spike?” Ed whispered.

“Tingly. Everything’s tingly. Feels really nice.” He said, turning a little to meet Ed’s eyes. “Thank you, Alpha.” He added shyly.

Ed reached out and tapped the Omega’s nose gently. “You’re very welcome Spike. Anytime. And it’s Ed, not Alpha.”

He pressed a kiss to Spike’s shoulder and resumed cuddling him. A quiet “Thanks, Ed.” floated through the air moments later as Spike covered Ed's arms with his own.

“Sleep, Spike. I’ll wake you when it’s time for dinner.” Ed said, taking comfort and pleasure from the trusting Omega drowsing safely in his arms.


	11. Deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone reading along and for all the lovely comments. There are a lot more chapters than I ever intended for this, but it's keeping the universe going until I get the sequel started. 
> 
> This chapter is long and angsty with some physical violence.

Spike couldn’t put his finger on what it was, but Jeff, the newest member of Team Four, made him uneasy. When other people were around, he didn’t pay Spike much attention, but other times he would catch him looking. His expression was a familiar one that Spike had seen more than once in the past. He wasn’t an Alpha, but that didn’t always seem to matter.

A few weeks passed and Spike, who had been vigilantly watching the newcomer, began to relax. His Alphas seemed to like Jeff and he fit in well with Team Four, becoming fast friends with their close combat expert Gary. So when Jeff asked Spike to fix his PDA, he agreed readily.

He had finished the repair and was carrying it with him to return it to Jeff, who was sitting in the briefing room across from Gary.

“Oh, hey, my PDA, great.” Jeff said, as Spike walked around the table to bring it to him. He wasn’t sure what happened next. As he passed by where Gary was sitting, he was suddenly falling forward, unable to stop himself. He landed with a crash on the floor, the PDA in his hand clattering hard to the ground.

A hand on his arm tugged him to his feet and he reached down and picked up the PDA. It’s screen was smashed, beyond repair.

“Well, that was clumsy.” He heard Jeff remark as he circled around the table towards Spike. He took the PDA from Spike's hand, and peered at it. “And a waste of a good PDA.”

“You should look where you’re going Spike.” Gary remarked, standing up and leaving the room.

“I gave this to you to fix Spike.” Jeff said, with a look of disappointment.

“I did fix it. I’m sorry, I tripped. It was an accident.”

Jeff fixed him with a pointed stare.

“Accidents aren’t something I believe in. You were careless and clumsy. Isn’t that right?”

Spike wanted to protest that he wasn’t careless, but it seemed fruitless in the face of the broken PDA.

“Yes, sir.” He whispered in reply.

“And I think some punishment is in order, don’t you?”

“Sir, my Alphas don’t allow…”

“I’ll talk to your Alphas. I’m sure they’ll see my side of things.” Jeff said, adding. “We’ll discuss this later.” when two other members of Team Four entered the room.

Spike made a quick exit, hurrying back to his workshop. He spent a few minutes there in quiet panic. Surely his Alphas wouldn’t let Jeff hurt him?

He resolved to speak to them himself, explain what had happened. Making his way towards the briefing room, he caught sight of Greg but, to his dismay, he was deep in conversation with Jeff. He stayed back, watching the exchange. Greg laughed suddenly, clapping Jeff on the shoulder, then they both turned, looked in Spike’s direction, and smiled.

Jeff moved in Spike’s direction while Greg called. “Watch your step, Spike, buddy. Don’t want any broken heads along with PDAs.”

“Let’s go to your workshop.” Jeff said as he reached Spike.

Spike glanced back at Greg, but the Alpha had already turned away. He didn’t know where the rest of Team One was, but he didn’t see them as they walked. He didn’t see anyone.

As they entered the workshop, which had been modified from a storage room, Jeff shut the door, pulling the bolt across to lock it.

“Sergeant Parker was as unhappy about your conduct as I was. He agrees you need to learn a lesson.”

“No, please.” Spike shook his head. “It won’t happen again, I promise.”

“You’re an Omega. By nature you’re unreliable, temperamental. You learn best with negative reinforcement.”

As he spoke he unbuckled his belt, slowly sliding it through each belt hoop of his waistband.

“Take your shirt off Spike. And bend over the desk.”

Spike hesitated.

“Do you want me to call Greg in here. Have him watch you take your punishment? Hold you down like a child? Or will you buck up and take it like a man?”

Spike began to realise this was really happening. He wasn’t going to get out of it. Jeff had begun to fold the belt into loops.

He pulled his shirt over his head, setting it down on the chair next to him, then stepped up towards the table, bending over and laying his chest flat on the cold surface.

“Now, what’s that old saying? This is going to hurt me more than it hurts you. I get no pleasure from having to punish you Spike, but this is the only way you’ll learn. And I know you’re capable of taking this punishment quietly.”

There was no warning before the first blow but Spike managed to muffle his cry against his arm. The second blow followed quickly but there was a pause before the third, the angle and force a little off. There fourth and fifth were in quick succession and Spike was struggling to stifle his cries. He was out of practise, disused to this level of pain. But Jeff was also unskilled in wielding a belt, blows landing somewhat randomly, the force different with each blow. Every time Jeff landed a blow that was light in force or oddly angled, he followed it up with two harsher blows, in quick succession almost on top of one another. And though they weren’t harsh enough to break the skin, they were enough to bring tears to Spike’s eyes.

He prayed for it to come to an end. He could hear Jeff’s harsh breathing between strokes.

“I can’t believe they’re not fucking you, not even laying hands on you.” He whispered.

A final blow and, abruptly, it ended. He heard Jeff slide his belt back on and buckle it. He went to move but a sharp “don’t move until I tell you.” forced him back onto the table.

A hand pressed between his shoulder blades before running down Spike’s back, pulling a whimper from him as it palmed over the fresh welts.

“You took that punishment well Spike. I’m proud of you. Have you learnt your lesson?”

As he asked, he pressed his hand firmly against the welts, prompting another whimper from Spike. “Yes, sir.” He gasped.

“Good. I’m glad to hear it. Get up, get dressed. I expect you to be on your best behaviour. We’ll review things in a week and see if further lessons are needed. You’d better watch your step around Sergeant Parker too. Or he might change his mind about punishing you himself.”

Spike stood slowly, testing his pain level as he moved. It hurt enough to bring a gasp to his lips. It hurt worse as he reached for his shirt, pulling it over his head. The fabric rubbed the fresh welts and he let out another whimper.

“Omegas take their punishment quietly. They don’t whimper or complain after.” Jeff said, as he unbolted the door and stepped outside, disappearing down the corridor.

Spike wiped the tears from his face and went back to work. When Sam came to check on him later on, he tried to appear normal, cheerful even, but inside he was in turmoil.

He could barely look at Greg when it came time to go home, avoiding the Alpha’s attempt to place a hand on his shoulder as they headed out the door. He saw Greg frown in reaction. At the same time, he thought maybe he wasn’t being fair. Greg had promised _they’d_ never hurt him. They being his Alphas. And maybe Team One. Jeff wasn’t either.

But Greg and Ed had also said they wouldn’t let _anyone_ hurt him. Jeff was anyone, wasn’t he? And Greg had allowed him to punish Spike.

He was conflicted as they drove home, the pain in his back a constant reminder. The weather had turned unexpectedly that day, the temperature dropping. It had even snowed briefly that morning but now there was just sleet hitting the windshield.

Greg tried to make conversation with him a few times during the drive but Spike’s replies were strained and sullen. He knew it was stupid but he kind of felt like Greg had cheated. If Spike was to be punished, the Alpha should have done it himself not let Jeff carry it out.

Going upstairs once they got in the door, he locked the bathroom and pulled his shirt up to look at the damage. It wasn’t the worst beating he’d had by far. Jeff hadn’t even broken the skin. There was a criss-cross of angry red marks concentrated on his lower back.

When he returned downstairs, he heard raised voices from the living room.

“I don’t know Ed. He seemed fine all day. I don’t know where that attitude is coming from.” Greg’s voice, sounding angry. Spike entered the room to see Greg kneeling next to the fireplace.

“Maybe I should talk to him?” Ed suggested.

“No, Ed.” Greg snapped. “I’ll handle it.”

“Hey Spike.” Ed said quickly, catching sight of him lurking in the doorway. “Greg’s got the fire going. To help take the chill off the air.”

“A few more minutes until it’s taken fully then we’ll keep it going with briquettes and coal.” Greg said, sounding irritated. He didn’t turn to look at Spike, continuing to stoke the fire with a long metal poker that had begun to glow red at the tip.

A terrible idea took root in Spike’s mind. Jeff had told him to watch his behaviour around Greg and what had he done but be rude and disrespectful, not treating him the way an Alpha should be treated. He’d obviously decided Spike needed punishment. And as the Omega watched him tend the fire with the red hot poker, he realised what it was going to be.

He’d been threatened with branding before but no-one had ever done it. He’d had his arm held against a hot metal pipe and clearly recalled the searing pain that had stayed with him for days until the blistered skin had healed.

He left the room, mind racing, heart thumping in his chest. How could he stop this? Maybe Sam? But he knew the younger Alpha was no match for the two older ones. He couldn’t protect Spike from them.

The possibility of running entered his mind but the front door was right next to the living room door. There was no way he’d make it past without being seen and heard. He considered hiding, but where? The first place they’d look was his closet. He stumbled into the kitchen and caught sight of the back door. It wasn’t an escape, the side gate would be locked, but the garden wouldn’t be the first place they’d look. Maybe Greg’s anger would have eased a little by then. Maybe the fire would have died out.

He eased the key around, listening for the quiet click as the door unlocked. He snuck a look back through the kitchen door into the hall. The coast was clear. Opening the door he slipped outside, closing it quietly behind him.

A wave of cold air and freezing rain hit him as the wind picked up and sleet crashed again his skin. He took two steps into the dark when he stumbled, falling to his knees on the ground. He gasped as rain soaked through his trousers where he knelt. He forced himself back to his feet and kept moving, until he hit the garden fence. Crouching close to the ground, he kept his back to the fence and curled in on himself as the rain continued to soak him.

***

“Sam, is Spike in there with you?” Ed called through Sam’s door.

The door opened, Sam pulling a fresh shirt on over his head. “No, I haven’t seen him since we got home.”

“Well, I can’t find him anywhere.” Ed said.

“Let's look again. I’ll check up here, you check downstairs. He’s here somewhere.”

Ed returned downstairs, Greg still in the living room. “I can’t find Spike.”

“You can’t find him?” Greg parroted back, looking amused.

“No. Sam’s checking upstairs. I’m gonna check down here.”

“I’ll help.” Greg said, frowning now and making a beeline for the front door. “Latch is still on, so he didn’t leave.” He called back. Ed checked the utility room and Greg the garage.

Sam came down the stairs. “He’s not in any of the rooms. And I checked all the closets.”

“The attic?” Greg suggested.

“No way to get up there without making a whole heap of noise. There’s no chance I’d have missed that from my bedroom.” Sam said.

“So where’s left?”

“The back yard.” Ed and Sam said simultaneously, heading through the kitchen.

Ed flicked the light on, illuminating the yard, while Sam checked the door. “It’s unlocked.” Greg grabbed some torches from a drawer and passed them out.

“Spike?” Sam called as the stepped out into the rain, followed by Ed and Greg.

Sam went right, Greg left and Ed straight down the centre. The yard wasn’t big but it was dark, the light not reaching the edges next to the fence.

“I’ve got him.” came Sam’s yell only moments later.

***

It wasn’t long at all until light illuminated the back yard and the door swung open. His Alphas come to find him. The icy rain had soaked him to the bone and he was shivering uncontrollably.

He was glad it was Sam who found him. One last kind touch before pain.

Hands pulled him to his feet, wrapping around him and tugging firmly upwards. “Spike, what are you doing out here?” Sam asked. “He’s drenched.” Ed said.

“Get him inside.” Greg said, leading the way.

They got him into the kitchen and all three Alpha’s eyed him. “Ed, grab some towels will you? Sam, let’s get him into the living room.” Greg took charge and Spike found himself herded into the other room.

“Bring him here, next to the fire. We’ll get him out of those wet clothes.” Greg said.

He was pushed to stand in front of the fire and, shivering, sank to his knees. Sam knelt in front of him, hands reaching for Spike’s shirt and began to peel it from his skin.

Greg moved behind him and he heard the clink of metal. He panicked, and launched himself at Sam, wrapping arms around the Alpha and clinging tightly to him.

“Don’t let him burn me. Please, Sam. Don’t let him. Not the hot metal. Please!”

He could feel the heat of the fire lick at his skin. It should have been warming and comforting but all he felt was terror. His heartbeat was very loud in his ears and Sam’s voice sounded distant.

“Spike, it’s okay. You’re safe. No one’s going to hurt you. No one is going to burn you, I promise.”

A hand touched his back, sparking pain from the welts and Greg started to speak. Just the sound of his voice was enough to send Spike curling even closer to Sam, begging. “Please Sam, please don’t let him hurt me.”

The hand on his back was gone just like that and Sam’s arms tightened around him. “You’re safe Spike, I promise.”

Spike caught the edge of a whispered conversation over the roaring in his ears.

“Spike, it’s Ed, can you hear me buddy?” He couldn’t get words out, tongue tied. He heard Ed sigh before speaking again.

“Let’s get these wet things off and get him dry. He’s still shivering.”

He felt hands tug his shirt up and off, the wet material peeling painfully from his beaten skin.

“What the hell? Greg, his back…”

“How? Who hurt him?” Sam’s voice, anguished, angry. “Spike, who did this to you?”

“Greg told him to teach me a lesson.” He croaked out. “Please Sam, don’t let him burn me.” The overwhelming fear returned.

“Shh, Spike. It’s okay.” Sam reassured and a blanket was draped around his shoulders.

“Greg, what’s he talking about?”

“Eddie, I have no idea. Spike…”

Spike couldn’t help his reaction when Greg said his name, pulling himself even tighter against Sam. It was too much, the pain, the fear, the crackle of the fire next to him and he passed out in Sam’s arms.

He woke sometime later, laying on his stomach in his own bed. A hand carded gently through his hair. His back hurt but there was no new pain.

“Spike? Are you awake?” Sam whispered. Spike tried to get up.

“No, hey, stay still. Your back…”

He flopped back to the bed with a muffled whimper.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re safe Spike. Ed’s here too.”

“Easy buddy. Just relax. You gave us quite the scare.” Ed added softly from the other side of the bed.

“Greg?” Spike was almost afraid to ask. There was a pause and the reply was strained.

“He’s downstairs buddy. He wanted to be here when you woke but he didn’t want to scare you.” Ed replied. “You seemed pretty sure he was going to hurt you and it’s very clear that someone did. Can you tell me what happened?”

“I was careless. I was punished. I learned my lesson.” Spike replied automatically.

“You said Greg told _him_ to teach you a lesson. Who was it Spike? Who told you that? Who hurt you?”

Spike didn’t answer. It was a trick question. They knew. Greg knew.

They stopped the questions after that, letting Spike rest. When he woke again, Ed was gone and Sam was sleeping soundly next to him. He crept to his feet and snuck out of the room to go to the bathroom. On the way back to his room, he heard voices coming from downstairs.

He took a chance and went down. They were coming from the living room. He moved close to the door and listened.

“He said he was punished for being careless.” Ed’s voice.

“Careless?” Greg’s voice was odd, strained and hoarse.

“Yeah and that he’d learned his lesson. Wouldn’t say any more than that. Wouldn’t tell us who’d hurt him. Any idea what he meant?”

“Maybe. Jeff from Team Four said Spike was fixing his PDA but fell with it in his hand and smashed the screen.”

“He was angry about it?”

“No, just the opposite. Said he was glad Spike wasn’t hurt and that the only thing broken was the PDA. But Spike saw us talking and Jeff was walking in Spike’s direction when he finished speaking.”

“So he may have been the one to hurt Spike?”

“He’s new, we don’t know him well, and he’s the only one who expressed particular interest in Spike today. And Spike saw us talking and laughing together. Who knows what Jeff might have told him we talked about?”

There was a creak of floorboards from upstairs and Sam called out. “Spike?”

Spike moved back towards the stairs but before he could get out of sight, the living room door opened and Ed appeared.

“Hey Spike, you’re up. He’s downstairs, Sam.” Ed called. He kept his distance as Sam came down the stairs. Only then did he talk. “Spike, Greg’s in the living room. He’d really like to talk to you. Okay?”

“Okay.” Spike’s reply was hesitant, unsure. Ed took him by the hand and led him into the living room, Sam holding his other hand, not complaining when Spike held on tightly.

The fire was out, the fireplace black and… damp? Like someone had poured water over it to douse it.

Greg was sitting on the couch furthest from the door. He looked up when they came in but didn’t move. He was pale, eyes red, mouth turned down. Spike wondered what was wrong.

“Hi Spike.” His voice sounded hoarse.

Spike didn’t answer, his gaze flickering nervously between the three Alphas.

“Are you in a lot of pain buddy?” Greg asked.

“It hurts but it’s not too bad. I learned my lesson, I really did. I won’t do it again.”

“Won’t do what again, Spike?” Greg seemed genuinely confused, which Spike didn’t understand. Like the conversation he’d had with Ed. It was like Jeff hadn’t even spoken to Greg.

“Won’t be careless.” He clarified, feeling himself blush at the admission.

“You mean careless like tripping and breaking that PDA?”

“Yeah.” Spike's reply was a whisper. “I told him it was an accident but he said I was clumsy.”

“Who said?” Greg pressed gently.

“You don’t know? He said you told him I needed to be punished.”

Greg was shaking his head. “I couldn’t have told anyone that buddy, because I don’t believe it. You don’t deserve to be hurt, not for any reason. Who was it? I think I know, but I need you to tell me.”

Spike was reluctant but he knew from Ed and Greg’s conversation that he did know. What was the point in hiding it?

“It was Jeff. He said I took my punishment well, but that I might need to learn more lessons.”

It was obviously the wrong thing to say. Greg rocked back in his seat, Ed’s fists clenched.

"Did he do anything else Spike, hurt you in any other way?" Ed pressed gently. Spike shook his head, blushing harder.

“Team Four are on the late shift.” Sam said. Greg stood, Ed getting up as well. “I’ll call Holleran on the way. Sam, you stay here with Spike. We’ll need you to…” Greg hesitated. “I know, I’ll sort it.” Sam reassured. Sort what, Spike wondered.

Ed and Greg left in a hurry, but Spike wasn’t sure why. Sam left the living room, assuring Spike he’d be right back. He returned with a camera in his hand. He couldn’t meet Spike’s eyes at first.

“Spike, I need to take some pictures of the injuries to your back okay? It’s important.”

Spike took off the large, soft t-shirt he wore and turned his back to Sam. The Alpha adjusted his position a few times before Spike heard a series of rapid clicks. “All done, buddy. Let’s get your shirt back on.” Sam helped him dress, then pulled the throw from the back of the couch and wrapped him in it. “Do you want to go back to bed?”

“Can I stay here with you?”

“Of course.”

Spike tried his best to stay awake as the time passed. Sam spent a while fiddling with the camera and his phone. Sending the pictures somewhere, he realised. Spike’s faced burned at the idea other people would be looking at the evidence of his shame. He drifted off after a while, despite his aching back.

So he missed when Greg and Ed returned. He woke to quiet conversation. “Holleran was furious. Jeff denied it at first, of course, but when we took his uniform belt for forensics he admitted to beating Spike. Tried to claim it was legitimate as Spike had broken the PDA on purpose. But his team mate Gary admitted to deliberately tripping Spike at Jeff’s urging. He didn’t realise Jeff was going to use it for justification to abuse Spike.”

“Anything in Jeff’s background?”

“One previous complaint that was dropped, about him taking liberties with another Omega while their Alpha was out of the country. It didn’t make it into his file as the complaint was withdrawn but Winnie managed to unearth it.”

“What happens to Jeff now?” Sam asked. Spike sat up, eager to hear the answer.

“Suspended without pay. He won’t be returning to work at the SRU.” Greg caught sight of Spike.

“Hey, buddy. You’re up. Have you been listening long or would you like me to go through what’s happening with Jeff?” There was no censure in Greg’s voice for his eavesdropping.

“He’s really not coming back to the SRU?” Spike had imagined months and years living on tenterhooks, waiting for his next ‘lesson’.

“No. He manipulated you and took advantage of your status as Omega in order to carry out an assault on you. He’s gone and we’ll make sure he doesn’t come back.”

“And Gary tripped me? I wasn’t careless?”

“He did trip you, but even if he hadn’t, that’s not carelessness, that’s an accident. In no way your fault.” Greg reassured.

He was saying things that Spike knew were true but Jeff had twisted everything around in his head.

“Can I go to bed?” He asked, suddenly exhausted by everything that had happened and in need of some space. “Sure, do you want company?” Ed asked.

“No.” Spike shook his head.

“I’ll help get you settled, and we’ll put some cream on your back to help the pain.” Sam’s tone brooked no disagreement and Spike dutifully followed him upstairs.

***

The next few days and nights were hard. Being back at the SRU was scary, even though Gary had apologised and everyone else was being really nice. But whereas before he used to be able to lose himself in his work now he found he was keeping an eye on the workshop door at all times. He’d even locked himself in but it had given Ed such a scare when he couldn’t open the door that he’d made a rule that Spike not lock it when he was there alone.

And then there was Greg. Though Spike knew now that Greg hadn’t done what Jeff had told him, he couldn’t rid himself of the feelings. Anger, betrayal but mostly fear. At the SRU it was easy to avoid him, but it was much harder at home. He did his best though, sleeping in his own room as much as possible and in with Sam when he needed company. He wasn’t sure why he was avoiding Ed too, only that the man seemed particularly in tune with Greg and Spike was afraid he’d push them together.

It was four days later that the call happened. Spike didn’t know the details, only that it went badly and both Ed and Sam had had to take scorpio shots. They went to SIU and it was Greg who took Spike home.

“Sleep in with me Spike?” Greg had asked before Spike could hurry upstairs. Spike had shaken his head, ignoring how Greg’s face fell. The Alpha tried to cover up his reaction. “Okay Spike, you know where I am if you need me.”

Spike tossed and turned but couldn’t settle in bed, getting up to use the bathroom. On his way back, as he passed Greg’s door, he heard a strange sound from inside. He paused and moved closer. The sound came again. It took a lot of courage to reach out and open the door. He crept forward.

He could just make out Greg’s form lying on the bed. He had his back to the door. The quiet sound came again, and it didn’t make any sense to Spike, but he thought Greg was crying.

It was so strange to think of another grown man crying. He’d never seen that before, ever. He tiptoed around the end of the bed, watching Greg with a mix of curiosity, fear and another emotion he struggled to recognise.

When he saw Greg’s face, he froze. The Alphas eyes were closed, but there were trails of tears down his cheeks. As Spike watched, he sighed, a sad sound that pressed heavily on Spike’s heart. Compassion. That’s what he was feeling.

Almost without thought, he found himself climbing into the bed and scooting towards the Alpha. He lay down, his body parallel to Greg’s. He wanted to reach out and touch, but there was fear there, and such a mix of emotions, that he didn’t know where to start. But his Alpha was sad and he didn’t understand.

“Why are you crying?” the soft words escaped before he could rethink them.

Greg’s eyes opened. “Spike?” He reached for the Omega, who flinched back out of reach. The Alpha sighed tearfully once more, letting his eyes close momentarily before he took a deep breath and scrubbed at his face.

“I’m sorry buddy, you don’t need to see me like this after everything you’ve been through.”

“Why are you sad?” Spike prodded, needing to know.

“It’s been a long day buddy, a long week. And you’ve been hurt. Again. And you… you thought I was going to burn you, torture you. I’m so sorry, Spike, I really am.” Fresh tears appeared in Greg’s eyes as he spoke.

“But I’m okay. My back doesn’t hurt as much now. And it wasn’t your fault.”

Greg stayed silent, watching him, and it all came pouring out of Spike.

“I was… I am angry and scared. I don’t understand why. I thought you’d lied, you’d cheated. You’d said you wouldn’t hurt me and then you let Jeff punish me. It didn’t seem fair. If you thought I should be punished, you should have punished me yourself. And then on the way home in the car, the way I treated you… Jeff said I had to watch myself around you or you’d punish me too. When I saw the poker I thought…”

“You thought I was going to punish you, like Jeff had said.” There was that sad sigh again.

“None of it was true and I know that now, but I’m still angry and scared and I don’t know how to stop being this way.”

“Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?” Greg asked.

Spike nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologise Spike. I’m really glad you told me. That’s the first step to working through it. Feelings like that don’t go away if you ignore them.” Greg sighed again and it reminded Spike why he’d come into the room in the first place.

“Would a hug help you feel better?” He hadn’t touched Greg or let Greg touch him since before Jeff had hurt him.

“Do you think it would help you feel better too?” Greg asked.

Spike nodded. Part of him, beneath all the fear and anger, longed for the Alpha’s touch.

“Then yeah, I’d really love a hug.” He opened his arms, and Spike moved closer, Greg's arms encircling him. Spike wrapped his arms around the Alpha too so that they held each other.

As they embraced, a realisation hit Spike. Greg was sad Spike was scared of him, that Spike thought Greg might hurt him. The Alpha felt guilty even though he hadn’t done anything wrong. Even though Spike had been punishing _him_ for something that wasn’t Greg’s fault.

He opened his eyes to find Greg watching him, their heads close.

“You really mean it, don’t you?”

“Mean what, Spike?”

“That you’re never going to hurt me.”

“That’s right. Or knowingly let anyone else hurt you.” Greg stroked his fingers along the back of Spike’s neck and Spike cuddled closer.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you. What happened with Jeff wasn’t your fault.” Spike said. Greg’s fingers paused then resumed their stroking.

“That’s okay. I don’t blame you for being confused. It’s been a bumpy road. But you’ve come on so far, buddy. In leaps and bounds. Ed wants you to start training to come out with us on calls. He feels you’re ready.”

“Really?” Spike hadn’t been expecting that. “Really.” Greg affirmed.

Spike stayed in his Alpha’s arms as they continued to talk, Greg encouraging him to open up about what Jeff had done and how he’d been feeling since then. As he spoke, Greg’s hands moved from his neck and Spike recognised one of the touch therapy techniques they’d been working on before Jeff. The Alpha was checking his safe zones, hand and arms first, then his face, neck, back and finally his stomach, Greg’s hand tracing lazy circles across Spike’s skin.

Greg’s phone beeped and he leaned over to check it. “Ed and Sam are almost home.”

“Maybe we could move to the master bed, so they can join us?” Spike said. Greg smiled at his suggestion. “Good thinking, buddy. I’ll let them know where to find us.”

They relocated to the other bed to wait for them, Greg pulling Spike back into his arms, letting the Omega’s head rest against his chest to listen to the beat of his heart, which Greg knew he liked. When Sam and Ed joined them, they greeted them both with a kiss before Ed pressed close to Spike, one hand reaching over to clasp Greg’s shoulder while Sam curled against Greg’s back.

“It’s good to be home.” Sam murmured.

“Yeah, with our two favourite guys.” Ed added. “Nice to see you together. I was starting to get worried.”

“We talked. We’re working things out.” Greg said, surprised when Spike not only murmured an agreement, but lifted his head to place a kiss on Greg’s cheek.

“I say we sleep now and have a long chat over breakfast tomorrow, all four of us. We have some things to talk about.” Greg said. They all agreed and settled down to sleep.


	12. Doing Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the events of chapter 11.

It had been two days since Jeff had assaulted Spike and Sam was worried. The abject terror that Spike had shown in the immediate aftermath of the assault, towards Greg in particular, had abated, but Spike was on edge, especially at the SRU. He was skittish and wary, watching everyone with suspicion.

The second day, when Ed had gone to check on him and found the workshop door locked from the inside, there’d been a stand-off; Ed threatening to remove the lock from the door altogether. It had ended with Spike in tears and Ed trying in vain to comfort him. Spike then abandoned the workshop altogether in favour of working at the briefing room table but the traffic of people in and out had him jumpy and by the third day he’d returned to his workshop.

Sam went to check on him, unsurprised when Spike’s eyes fixed on him the moment he entered the room, the Omega’s whole body tensing until he realised who was there.

“Oh. Hi Sam.”

“Hey Spike.”

He stepped into the room and circled around. At first Spike seemed okay with his presence but when Sam stepped towards the table, Spike backed away. Sam tried not to sigh and went to put his hands into his pockets. It provoked an unsettling reaction in Spike, the Omega tensing, eyes going wide as Sam’s hands brushed his belt.

Sam slowly moved his hands from his pockets, holding them up, palms out. “It’s okay Spike. It’s just me. You’re safe with me.”

Spike hadn’t spoken in detail about what Jeff had done but they knew he’d used a belt and it had happened in Spike’s workshop. And now the memory of it was probably all Spike could think of while he was working here.

Sam’s words were enough to move Spike back to the table though his hands were shaking slightly as he reached for his tools.

“Do you think some touch therapy would help?” They’d started it a week previously at Greg’s insistence. Sam wondered if doing some here and now, in the environment Spike had had such a negative experience in, would do some good.

“Here?” Spike had asked, looking around the room.

“Yeah. The goal is to help you feel comfortable and safe, remember. A week ago you felt both of those things in this room, now you feel neither. I think it could help.”

“Will you lock the door?”

“Not if you don’t want me to.”

“Will I have to take my shirt off?”

“No.”

Spike considered as the seconds ticked past. “I used to feel this way all the time, always waiting for the next locked door, the next blow, the next belt. I hate it.”

“Then let’s try this. It won’t hurt, but it might help.”

Sam let Ed and Greg know what they were doing and they agreed to stay nearby in case they were needed. Spike decided he wanted the door locked but Sam insisted he slide the bolt home himself, giving him control over how they proceeded.

“Okay Spike. Look around the room. What sparks the most fear?” Sam encouraged gently. He knew Greg would be better at this but he also knew Spike was still scared of the older man, avoiding him as much as he could.

“The table. The door. Your belt.” Spike’s reply was quiet but determined.

“Okay, we’ll start with the table then.” Sam said, moving to clear it.

Spike stood nearby, arms hugging himself. “Do you want me to bend over it?”

It painted an ugly picture in Sam’s mind of what Jeff had done.

“No, I don’t want you to do that. Do you feel comfortable just touching it?” Spike nodded and did just that, letting his hands brush across the surface. But he kept Sam in his line of sight the whole time.

“How about sitting on the edge?”

Spike contemplated that only briefly before lifting himself to sit on the edge, facing Sam.

“Great, that’s great Spike. Can I come closer?”

Spike nodded and Sam moved to stand right in front of him.

Sam held up his hands. “I’m going touch you now, okay? You say stop if you need to and I’ll remove my hands and step back. Okay?”

“Okay, Sam.” There was uncertainly in Spike’s face but there was also anticipation. Greg was right about him craving touch but these last few days he’d been avoiding it from all three of them.

He let his hands brush against Spike’s, which were stiff from how tensely he’d been holding himself. The younger man inhaled sharply but didn’t protest. Sam turned Spike’s hands over so his palms were facing upwards then used his thumbs to press circles into the centre of them, gradually deepening the pressure. It was a simple touch but it had Spike’s breath quickening. He let one hand go and focused on the other, working out the stiffness with careful pressure on the muscles of Spike’s palm. He switched to Spike’s other hand and worked on that for a while before trailing his hands slowly up Spike’s arms to his shoulders. He spent some time there, kneading gently on the tense muscles before moving on to Spike’s face.

He caressed Spike’s cheek, smiling when the Omega leaned into his touch.

“How do you feel now?” He whispered.

“Better.”

“Great. Do you think you’d feel comfortable lying back?”

“Now?”

“Yeah. Just as you are.”

Sam thought Spike was going to say no, but the Omega surprised him, lowering himself down so his back was against the table’s surface.

“Is that okay? Not too sore on your back?”

“No, it’s not sore.” Spike assured him.

“Good.” Sam was standing between Spike’s knees.

“I’m gonna push your shirt up just a little, so I can get to your stomach. Okay?” This was where they’d gotten to the last time Sam and Spike had been together like this.

Spike seemed surprised but agreeable, nodding and watching Sam’s movements carefully. Sam got the impression it was anticipation rather than trepidation.

He pushed Spike’s shirt upwards, exposing the pale skin of his stomach which moved with each breath Spike took. He decided to try something a little different than he’d initially planned, placing his hands on the table either side of Spike’s waist and lowering his head to press his lips against Spike’s soft skin. He heard Spike gasp, the muscles of his abdomen tensing and releasing. When Sam ran his tongue along a patch of skin, Spike jumped.

“Sam? What are you doing?” There was no fear in Spike’s voice, just bewilderment.

“Touching you. With my mouth. How’s it feel?” And he pressed another kiss to Spike’s skin before licking a circle around his bellybutton.

“Different.” Spike gasped. “Good different.” He hurried to add, arching his back a little as Sam sucked on one spot.

By the time Sam finished, Spike was breathing hard but his body was pliant as Sam brought his hands back in to play.

“Your back next.” Sam said, anticipating a mixed response. He wasn’t disappointed. Spike froze, eyes fixing on Sam’s belt.

“You can take my belt if you want. I don’t need it.” Sam added, hoping Spike would understand what he was trying to do.

Spike propped himself up on one elbow and looked from Sam to his belt. He sat up fully and leaned forward, hands clasping Sam’s belt buckle, undoing it before slipping the belt free.

“What should I do with it?” Spike asked, holding it gingerly in his hands.

“Whatever you want.” Sam replied. Spike looked around the room, seeming to contemplate putting it somewhere out of easy reach. He settled instead for looping it around his waist on top of his own. Both preventing Sam from easily retrieving it and giving him added protection. It was smart, if a little sad to watch.

“Now.” Sam took Spike’s hands in his and helped him off the table. “Turn around.” Spike did, movements jerky, then automatically bent forward. Sam stopped him, wrapping arms around his upper body and tugging him to lean back against his chest. “Nice and slow, Spike. It’s all about feeling comfortable and safe. We can stay like this for as long as you want. Forever, if you’d like.” He joked gently.

“Ed will come looking for us. And Greg.” Spike said pointedly. Sam chuckled. “Alright. Until someone comes looking for us then.”

Spike slowly relaxed in his arms. When Sam tried to lean him forward, he tensed again.

“How about you just hold on here.” He guided Spike’s hands to grip the edge of the table. “Remember, say stop if it hurts or it gets too much.”

“Okay, Sam.” Spike’s voice trembled.

The Alpha knelt behind him and lifted his shirt slowly, revealing the healing welts on Spike’s lower back. He heart clenched at the sight of them, as it had done each time he’d seen them. He thought back to that moment by the fire, Spike clinging to him, begging Sam to keep him safe.

“He marked me. I feel like he’s still here. Like he’s branded me. Made me his.” Spike's voice interrupted Sam's dark reverie and his hands tensed where they held Spike.

“No, Spike. You are _ours_. No-one else's. And we’re yours. These wounds, they’re mine and Ed’s and Greg’s. Ours to tend. Ours to heal.”

He ran his fingers lightly across the welts and Spike shivered. Then he moved closer and pressed featherlight kisses across them, lips just brushing the skin. Spike sighed deeply and moved his hands to cover Sam’s where they gently clasped his waist.

“I could be yours, couldn’t I? _Just_ yours?”

The words were like an electric shock to Sam’s body. He let go of Spike’s waist, stood and turned the Omega to face him. He cupped Spike’s cheek, meeting the Omega’s brown eyes.

“Spike, I’m bonded to Ed and Greg. They’re my _family_. I love them. The way I love you.”

It was Spike’s turn to startle. “You… _love_ me?” The idea seemed to bewilder the Omega.

“I love you. Ed and Greg love you too.”

Spike shook his head. “No, you can’t, _they_ can’t. Alphas don’t love Omegas. They bond them. They use them. Love is… love is…”

“Love is what I feel every time I look at you.” Sam said, stroking Spike’s cheek gently with his thumb.

“But what… what if I don’t…” Spike struggled to speak, looking forlorn. “What if I don’t know how to love you back?”

Sam pulled the Omega close and whispered in his ear. “Love isn’t something you learn, it’s something you do. You are _our_ Omega. You have a bond with all three of us. It’s new and fragile but it’s there. I know you’re scared but please, Spike, don’t give up on it.”

***

Later, when Spike unbolted and opened the workshop door, Sam right behind him, they found Ed leaning nonchalantly against the wall outside.

“Keeping guard?” Sam asked with a smile.

“Just making sure you weren’t disturbed.” He stepped forward, letting his hand brush Spike’s shoulder. “How are you doing, buddy?”

Spike gave him an appraising look and it took Sam a moment to work out what he was doing. Looking for signs of what Sam had suggested, that Ed might love him. When Spike moved into Ed’s touch instead of away from it, Ed relaxed, his smile broadening. It seemed to be the confirmation Spike was looking for and he smiled back at the Alpha.

“I’m doing better. Thanks Ed.”

“Almost time to go home. Let’s go find Greg.” Ed led the way as they traipsed back towards the briefing room. Spike hung back to walk next to Sam.

“Do you think we could do that again sometime? Maybe at home?”

Sam couldn’t hide his grin. “That and more Spike, so much more.”


	13. Touch Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately after chapter 6, where Spike's insecurity peaks.

The morning after Spike’s meltdown, Greg gently encouraged him into the shower and herded the others downstairs for a talk.

“So I think we’ve been approaching this the wrong way.”

“How’s that?” Ed asked.

“We’ve been giving Spike lots of space, giving him time to settle in, only I think it’s led to him feeling insecure.” Greg said, Ed and Sam slowly nodding in agreement.

“How do we fix that?” Sam wondered.

“We do almost the opposite of what we have been doing. Spike might respond better to a much higher level of physical contact than he’s been getting from us. So unless he asks otherwise, he sleeps in with one or more of us every night, all the better if you can physically hold him, at least while he’s falling asleep. And when he’s awake, lots of casual touching. We should do some touch therapy as well, try and desensitise him to the idea that touch hurts. And…”

Here Greg hesitated before continuing, because it was the bit he was least comfortable with. “I think we should consider letting Spike watch us when we’re being intimate. If he sees what we’re like with one another, it’ll go a long way to him understanding what we’d be like with him. He doesn’t know what normal is, he’s never seen or experienced it.”

“And if he knows we’re getting release elsewhere, he won’t feel under the same pressure to provide it.” Ed added, nodding slowly. “I think it’s worth a try.”

“I think we should give him an allowance too. We’ll make it clear that we cover the basics, his food, toiletries and clothes and we give him some money to spend on whatever he wants. Give him a taste of independence.” Sam suggested to immediate agreement from Greg and Ed..

***

Spike took his time coming downstairs. He peeked into the kitchen to see Ed setting the breakfast table. Though Spike was sure he hadn’t made a sound, the Alpha looked right up at him. He put down the cutlery and made his way towards where Spike stood.

“Morning, buddy.” The greeting was accompanied by a soft smile and followed by an unexpected hug, the Alpha’s arms closing tightly around him. He pulled away after a long moment, a hand on Spike’s shoulder leading him to the table. Greg paused from where he was cooking at the stove and padded his way over to where Spike was sitting at the table. A hand ruffled through his hair while another clasped his shoulder as Greg leaned down and pressed a kiss to Spike’s cheek. “Morning, Spike.”

Spike felt his cheeks redden as he stared down at the table. Was this because of last night?

The front door opened and shut, Sam appearing in the kitchen doorway moments later. “I got milk. And orange juice.” He set them on the counter before approaching Spike. “Morning. How are you feeling?” As he spoke, one hand covered Spike’s on the table and squeezed gently.

“Better.” Spike reassured him. It was the truth, he’d slept in the Alpha’s arms and his fears from the night before seemed far away in the light of day. Again and again, they were proving that they weren’t like the other Alphas he’d known.

***

Later that day, Spike was sitting at the kitchen table reading a manual Ed had given him while Ed and Greg were doing the washing up. Sam was coming in the doorway when he caught a bittersweet moment.

Greg and Ed had clearly gotten side-tracked with the washing up, Ed pinning Greg against the sink, caressing his face with one calloused hand.

But it was Spike that really caught Sam’s attention. He was focused intently on Ed and Greg, his own hand held to his face, mimicking the touch with a wistful look.

***

After Sam told them about what he’d seen in the kitchen, Greg decided they needed to start the touch therapy with Spike to get him more comfortable with casual and intimate touching, since it was clearly something he yearned for.

He choose the living room as the best venue and that evening gathered all four of them. Spike was sitting next to Ed, Sam with Greg on the couch opposite.

“So Spike, we were hoping to teach you a little about different types of touch and how they feel. I’m going to demonstrate on Sam so you can see what we’re talking about.”

Greg turned to Sam who pulled his shirt off over his head. He turned back to Spike, startled to see tears in his eyes before the Omega sobbed.

“Please don’t hurt Sam. I’ll learn, I’ll do better, I promise.”

There was a shocked silence before they reacted.

“No, Spike.” “Spike, it’s okay. He's not gonna hurt me.”

“Spike, buddy…” Ed caught hold of the distressed Omega, cupping his chin and directing his gaze upwards so their eyes met. “No one is hurting Sam or you or anyone else. I promise.”

“Ed’s right, Spike.” Greg added, as both he and Sam crouched next to where Spike sat on the couch “That’s not what this is about at all.” He reached for Sam as he spoke, wrapping an arm around him, Sam relaxing immediately into his hold.

Tears continued to fall down Spike’s cheeks and a litany of reassurances followed from all three of them. It ended with Spike being held and rocked gently in Ed’s arms while he calmed, Sam and Greg sitting either side of them on the couch.

Greg made the decision to give it some time before they tried again while he got Spike a bit more prepared for what they intended.

***

Two days later, in the evening after their shift, they began again. Ed wrapped his arms around Spike before they started. “Greg told you what this is all about, right?”

Spike nodded but still looked apprehensive.

“Alright Spike, how about you tell me what you can about the different types of touch.” Greg said, voice encouraging.

The Omega’s eyes flickered from Greg to Sam, Sam giving him a nod of encouragement and a smile.

“There’s… there’s grabbing and hitting, slapping, pinching, punching, squeezing…” They could see Spike begin to tense as he recited, the words painting a picture of what Spike thought touch meant.

“How about the types of touch that feel good? Maybe you know a few of those?” Sam pressed gently.

There was a long pause before Spike spoke. “Holding. Hugging. Rubbing.” There was another pause before he added uncertainly. “Kissing. Sometimes.”

He looked up. “There’s another one but I don’t know what it’s called.” And he brushed his cheek with his hand, the same gesture Sam had seen him imitate while watching Greg and Ed.

“That’s called a caress, Spike.” Sam explained.

“So today we’re going to focus on the types of touch that feel good. I’m going to show you what they look like by demonstrating on Sam.” Greg squeezed Sam’s shoulder as he spoke.

Sam took over. “And then, if you like, we can show you what it feels like. Remember, it’s all about feeling good, so if you don’t want us to do something, just ask us to stop.”

“So Ed’s holding you right now. How’s that feel Spike?” Greg asked.

“Safe.” Spike answered immediately. “Nice.” He added as an afterthought with a shy smile.

Greg started slowly, first holding Sam’s hand in his and stroking gently before letting his hand trail up along Sam’s arm.

Spike’s trepidation soon turned to fascination and the same yearning Sam had seen on his face a few day’s previously returned.

“Spike, would you like Ed to show you how it feels?”

Spike nodded slowly and Ed took Spike's hand in his and used his other hand to stroke gentle lines along the Omega’s skin. Spike watched each motion with rapt fascination.

Greg then asked Sam to change positions and take his socks off while he did the same to his feet. He knew Spike had strong negative connotations where touch and feet were concerned, as evidenced by how reluctant he was to follow suit. He did though, slipping his socks off and letting Ed help him sit up and bend his knees.

He let Ed take hold of his ankle, fingers stroking gently along the sole of his foot. Spike flinched suddenly, half pulling his foot from Ed’s grasp. Ed let go immediately, a frown crossing his face. “Did that hurt buddy?”

Spike shook his head. “No, it’s like it itches but… different.”

Ed’s confusion turned to bemusement. “Do you mean it tickles?”

It was Spike’s turn to frown. “I guess… I’d forgotten about tickles.”

It reinforced again what they’d gotten glimpses of; Spike’s childhood had been stolen.

Spike caught the pensive mood he’d generated. “I’m sorry I pulled away.”

“No buddy, it’s like Greg said, if you’d don’t like something, we won’t do it. You just have to let us know.”

“It didn’t hurt.” Spike rushed to reassure them. “It was just different.”

“Good different or bad different?” Sam questioned.

“I don’t know.” Spike replied, his forehead scrunched.

“You want to try it again?” Ed asked. Spike shyly returned his foot to Ed’s hold.

“Now this is tickling.” Ed said with a smile and he let his fingers dance across the sole of Spike’s foot. Spike squirmed under Ed’s touch but he was smiling. “Stop, stop.” He said, breathless and close to laughing. He giggled suddenly, a sound they hadn’t heard pass his lips before.

Ed chose that moment to reach his hand over and caress Spike’s cheek, exactly as he had done with Greg. Spike’s breath caught and he leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering closed. For a moment no one moved and silence fell across the room, then Spike opened his eyes again and smiled.

The Omega reached his fingers out and stroked them gently along the side of Ed’s face. It was spontaneous and perfect and natural but without warning the expression on Spike’s face changed to one of horror and he jerked his hand back, then withdrew from Ed, his body curling in.

He dropped his eyes to his hands which were clenched tightly on his knees, his knuckles turning white.

“Spike, buddy, what’s wrong?” The reaction startled all three of them but Ed was the first to speak.

Spike was trembling. “I’m sorry, Alpha. I didn’t mean to presume. I won’t do it again.” There were tears gathering in Spike’s eyes.

Ed reached out very slowly, taking Spike’s hand in his. Spike flinched at his touch and hid his face, as if afraid to watch what Ed was about to do, his hand tensing in Ed’s grip though he didn’t dare pull it away. He whimpered as Ed tugged his hand forward, and peaked his head up, looking at the hand Ed held as he stroked Spike's palm. When Ed brushed along Spike’s fingers, the Omega blanched, face going white, breath coming in pants. Like he thought Ed was going to…

Ed let Spike’s hand go and closed his eyes for a moment, blocking out the rest of the world. When he opened them, the world was unchanged. He gently reached for Spike’s hand again, guiding it back to his face. “You don’t need to be afraid to touch us. It’s natural to want to, the way we want to touch you. You don’t need permission.” And he caressed Spike’s cheek again, thumb brushing away the tears.

Spike’s fingers brushed against Ed’s face once more, tentative this time. He grew bolder when Ed didn’t react and trailed fingers across the Alpha’s lips, curious and intense.

“I’m sorry Ed, I forget, sometimes, that you’re not…” Spike spoke quietly, trailing off.

“I know. It’s okay. Do you like it? Being touched, touching us?” Ed pressed gently.

Spike nodded. “Feels nice.” He whispered, tracing shapes across Ed’s forehead.

He turned back to Greg. “What now?”

“That depends on you. We can take a break for today or you can practise more with me or Sam.”

Spikes shyly crossed the room to sit next to Greg, letting the Alpha take his hand and stroke it gently. He yawned suddenly, eyes closing. “Someone’s tired. Here, rest your head on my shoulder.” Greg coaxed, then gently trailed his fingers up and down Spike’s arm. Spike curled up more, eyes closing, the warmth of the Alpha’s body tempting him to sleep. He felt someone else press against him and opened his eyes to see Sam on the other side of him. A moment later the soft throw from the back of the couch was laid across him.

“Can we practise again tomorrow?” Spike asked sleepily.

“Yeah, buddy.” Greg assured. “We can practise as often as you want.”


End file.
